Behind the Guide
by DreamonAlina
Summary: Sequel to "Behind the Hero". Fresh out of high school, Madeline Beckett, Peter Parker, and Gwen Stacy are all ready to start the next chapters of their lives. However, the next chapter of their lives have all been written very differently than what they planned out. Now, their lives are about to be rewritten, and nobody knows what the ending is. TASM movieverse, TASM2.
1. Graduation

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Amazing Spider-Man! Just my OC, "Madeline Beckett", and any other characters or plot lines I make up along the way!

**Author's Note: **OH MY GOD.

IT'S HERE.

IT'S REALLY HERE.

HERE IS THE SEQUEL TO BEHIND THE HERO!11!

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**14 DAYS BEFORE GRADUATION**

* * *

"I just can't believe that your Dad would just drop in so casually," My best friend, Gwen Stacy said. "It's _weird_."

"You're telling me," I agreed as I sat up.

It's only weird for me because I literally had zero idea who David Beckett actually _was_. But that's only because I wasn't from this world.

And yeah, I said Gwen Stacy.

You might recognize her name from the Spider-Man comics. As a matter of fact, earlier this year, I was dropped into the world of Spider-Man as Peter Parker's guide, where I became impossibly close friends with Gwen Stacy.

And I started dating Peter Parker.

Crazy, right? But it's true. I won't lie-I do miss my family. Something I _try_ to tell my evil alter ego, but she just won't listen _or_ leave me alone.

Yeah, I had an evil alter ego. She was really weird. Also, she was blonde. I would _not _look good with blonde hair.

Recently she's been absent, which was good for me, but it also made me feel a little uneasy. I felt like she was just sitting in some room and plotting my downfall.

Whatever, that wasn't what I should be stressing about right now.

"Especially after all these years," My boyfriend, Peter Parker, said. It was a few days after Peter and I had gotten caught making out by David, so when I got a free moment from school and my life I invited Peter and Gwen over to discuss these new developments. "Did he say what he wanted?"

"Sara and I had dinner with him yesterday," I told them. "He took us to this big time fancy restaurant. Must have paid a lot for the dinner."

"Then he's after something," Gwen deduced. "What did you guys talk about?"

I thought back to my dinner with David Beckett...

* * *

"You're _what_?" I asked, just to be sure that I had heard him correctly.

"I'm getting married, Mads," He repeated.

"Hold up," I said, dropping my fork. "You think that after disappearing for over six years, you can just come back and win my sister and I over with a fancy dinner just to announce that you're getting married?"

David sighed. "Listen, Mads, what I did...was cowardly. Very, very, cowardly," He said. "But it was what your mother and I both wanted. I didn't want to make a big fuss about it, so I just left."

"Leaving your wife with a new baby!" I said. Even though I didn't know David Beckett personally, that was still a lame thing to do.

"Madeline, I know what I did was wrong," He said. "But your mother and I weren't happy with our relationship. I still pay for child support for Sara. I wouldn't abandon your mother that much."

"Okay," I said. It was still pretty bad, but there was still that. Then why did he cease all communication with me?

I was about to ask that question when I felt whispering in my ear, "You stopped talking to him after he left. Don't make a problem," Eddie Murphy whispered in my ear.

My life just kept getting stranger, didn't it?

Eddie Murphy (or, at least his face) was _my_ mentor in the Spider-Man world. He didn't actually do much (though he got very upset whenever I mentioned that fact), but he did provide a lot of information that I didn't have at my disposal, such as why I've never heard from David Beckett before.

"So," I said, though I didn't know where to go from there. Do I ask about his new fiancee? Or is that weird?

"I'd really like you to meet Amy," David said. "Amy is my fiancee."

"And my soon-to-be-stepmother," I mumbled to myself.

"Yes, your soon-to-be-stepmother," He repeated. "She has two kids of her own. One of them is a couple years older than you. That's Luke. She also has a daughter, who's close to your age. That's Isobel."

"So I'm gonna get step siblings?" I asked, and David nodded. Wow. That is a lot to adjust to.

"Yeah. I'd like you to meet them, too. And if it's okay, they'd like to come to your graduation ceremony," He informed me. "I'm aware that this is all very new and might seem rushed, but I want things to get somewhat back to normal. I'm going to be replacing the old Captain at the police station, so I'm still going to be in town. Amy and I have purchased a new house, big enough for everyone. However, I completely understand if I'm moving too fast."

* * *

"Of course he's moving too fast!" Gwen argued. "This man that practically abandoned you and your mother and your sister just sweeps back into town with his new family and thinks that he can make everything okay?"

"That's true," Peter allowed. "But Mads, he's still your Dad. Now, no one is forcing you, but if I were you, I'd give them a chance."

Peter's parents died when he was young, and a little while ago, his Uncle Ben, who was practically his father, was shot and killed. So I guess he knew what it was like missing two fathers.

There was a loud crash from outside, and we all rushed to my window. A quick peek outside revealed a robbery to be going down a bit down the street from where I lived.

Peter grabbed his backpack from the floor. "That's me," He said, and he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek as he stepped out of the window, and used his webbing to literally fly right out of my room.

Gwen shook her head, going over to my bed. "You know, I don't know if I'll ever get used to that," She said. "Him just up and leaving to go save the city."

I shrugged. "It's part of the deal. I've gotten used to it."

"So, what are you gonna do about your Dad?" Gwen asked. "Are you gonna meet his fiancee and her family?"

I sighed. "I guess I'm going to have to eventually. Peter's right, he's still my Dad. It wouldn't hurt to just _meet_ them, right? If they're cool, I'll let them come to graduation. Which reminds me," I said, and I stood up to go over to my desk. I started looking through the papers on my desk. "I _still_ don't have a speech prepared."

Gwen, of course, was our graduating year's Valedictorian, meaning she was the highest graduate at our year. How could she not be? She was amazing in everything. And, not in the jealous way. She's just really awesome.

I was actually our Salutatorian, meaning that I was the second highest graduate. Apparently, before I got here, Madeline Beckett was very involved in school and an over achiever, a lot like how I was back home.

Anyways, this meant that I was to give a speech at the beginning of our graduation ceremony, and then Gwen would take it home with the Valedictorian speech. I was way nervous about it, and me not having anything written down for it certainly contributed to that nervousness.

Gwen gave me a disapproving look. "Madeline, really? Graduation is in two weeks."

"Yeah, I know that," I said as I collapsed into my desk chair. "Whatever. I'm sure I'll be able to whip something up just in time."

Gwen huffed. "Let's hope so."

* * *

**10 DAYS BEFORE GRADUATION**

* * *

So I met with Amy, Luke, and Isobel a few days ago.

Surprisingly, it went really well. I liked them, and I thought that they were nice. They took us out to a nice fancy restaurant, which won Sara over right away, especially since she could order whatever dessert she wanted.

I, however, couldn't be won over as easily. But, it didn't take very long for me to start liking them. Isobel and I were into the same movies and tv shows and books, and Luke and I...well, we're still trying to find some things in common, but David is determined to make it work.

Since he was so hopefully about his new family, I gave in and decided that they were allowed to come to my graduation.

I was in my room, putting my dress that I had worn to my prom (Peter and I were crowned Prom King and Queen, surprisingly) back into my closet when I suddenly felt myself being lifted into the air.

I squealed at the sudden movement, but I laughed when I realized that it was just Peter. Little Bugger must have slipped in through my window.

"Good afternoon," Peter greeted, kissing my cheek.

I laughed as I turned around, wrapping my arms around his neck. "How was your day?"

He shrugged. "Okay, I guess. I took more pictures."

"That really seems to be the only thing you ever do."

"I know, right?"

"Well, whatever," I said, shaking it off. "You're here _now_. Let's do something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know...take me out," I suggested. "It's been forever since we went out on a proper _date_. Like one where I can dress up and be all fancy and beautiful for one night."

Peter smirked. "You're already always beautiful."

I gave him a look, and punched him on the arm. "That's not what I meant, Mr. Parker. I already know that I'm beautiful all the time."

"Wow, your ego has not sized down at all."

"Clearly."

Peter smiled again. "Okay, we'll go out tonight. I promise."

I smiled too. "Good."

"But first..." Peter started, but he trailed off when he pressed his lips to mine.

I smiled against his lips, kissing him back just as eagerly.

* * *

We ended up not going someplace fancy. I wore my good boots, a knee length skirt, and long sleeved shirt as I met Peter at his house. We went to a local burger joint, and honestly? It was the best date ever.

We talked and we joked and we just had fun. From the moment Peter and I started interacting again, things would keep happening and happening and interrupting and we didn't have a chance to think.

But now we did, and it felt nice. We did things that normal couples did. Go out on dates, hold hands, snuggle.

Of course, there were some things about the both of us that wasn't normal at all, but we were strangely okay with that.

"Do you know where you're going to for college?" Peter asked, stealing a fry off of my plate.

My stomach dropped. There went my appetite. I pushed my plate of fries towards Peter, who started eating them right away. "I don't know where yet," I answered. "I've been accepted to a lot of places, and I think I'm going to go to NYC U."

And Gwen couldn't be more upset with me about it. We wanted to go to the same university, you know, do the whole 'roommates' thing, but she wanted to travel the world, and, well, my world was with Peter. She did force me to apply for a scholarship to Oxford with her, though, and I did it just to make her happy. I wasn't looking forward to my best friend leaving me because the city of New York was definitely not going to hold Gwen Stacy back. She was going to do big things, and I was happy and excited for her.

But I still wasn't okay with losing my best friend.

Peter nodded. "That's good. Do you know what you're studying?"

"Yeah, marine biology," I answered. I really did love marine biology, so I decided to go with it.

"That's great!" Peter gushed. "I-"

He was cut off by the sound of sirens, and we both turned our heads to see a car chase going on out the window. Peter groaned, but I laughed.

"Go on," I said, nodding my head to the window. I took a sip of my drink. "It's 'your duty'."

Peter leaned forward and kissed me on the lips. "I _promise_, I'll make this up to you."

"You better."

* * *

**3 DAYS BEFORE GRADUATION**

* * *

"MADELINE ELIZABETH BECKETT!" Gwen stormed. "YOU ARE JUST TELLING ME _NOW_ THAT YOU HAVEN'T WRITTEN YOUR SPEECH?!"

I winced at her yelling. "Don't yell at me!"

"AND WHY THE HELL NOT?" She screamed, grabbing my by the shoulders and giving me a good shake. "GRADUATION IS IN THREE DAYS! _THREE FREAKING DAYS_!"

"Don't you think I know that?!" I retorted, trying to contain my screams.

She smacked me all over my arms and chest. "THREE DAYS, MADELINE ELIZABETH BECKETT! THREE FREAKING DAYS!"

"Don't you middle name me, woman!" I defended myself, pushing Gwen off of me. "I'll just have to whip up something, like I said I would."

"Madeline, this is a _graduation _speech," Gwen huffed, sitting on top of my bed. "This isn't something that you can BS!"

"Says who?"

"Says everyone!"

"I'm going to need proof, Gwendolyn."

"Can you not be a smart ass for two minutes?" Gwen thundered.

"No."

"Mads! What are you going to do?"

"Something! I'll...I'll do something. I promise."

* * *

**GRADUATION DAY**

* * *

I nervously tapped my foot against the ground as I sat in the crowd of graduates. The ceremony had already started, and Peter wasn't here yet. What made it worse was that I felt like my speech was so bad, but Peter promised me that he'd be here to cheer me on.

Growling under my breath, I sneaked my phone out of my pocket. I went to Peter's name, and clicked the number.

"Hello my gorgeous, perfect, amazing-"

"Peter Parker, don't you dare!" I harshly whispered into the phone. "Where are you? The ceremony's started and I'm trying not to cry!"

"Don't cry! I'm stuck in traffic on...1st of Broadway, 2nd of Broadway, 3rd of Broadway, uh, I'll be there in five minutes, ten tops," He assured me. "Don't worry, I'll be there soon-"

I couldn't hear him over the sound of _sirens_. I tightly shut my eyes and put my head down. When he meant that he was stuck in traffic, the idiot that I was in love with literally meant _stuck_.

"Please don't tell me those are sirens," I pleaded.

Peter stayed silent.

"Peter?!"

"You said not to tell you!"

"Peter! Are you _literally_ stuck in traffic?!" I whispered as loud as I dared.

"Uhh...sort of," He replied.

"What do you mean 'sort of'? You either are or you aren't! Either way, you aren't _here_," I said.

"Okay, if you want to get technical, then yes, I am literally stuck in traffic," He told me. "But don't worry, I'll be there soon. You'll do great!" That was the last thing he said before he hung up.

"Pete-" I started, but I realized that it would be no use.

"Please welcome this year's Valedictorian and Salutatorian, Gwen Stacy and Madeline Beckett!" Our principal announced.

Everyone erupted into applause, and I could literally feel my legs turning into jello as I stood up. I locked eyes with Gwen, who gave an encouraging nod as she walked over to me. She took my hand in hers, and intertwined our fingers.

"Let's do this together," She whispered, squeezing my hand at the word "together".

I took a deep breath, and nodded. "Let's rock this bitch."

We walked up to the stage, and I went up before her. Since the Salutatorian goes first, I walked up to the podium. I swallowed the lump in my throat when I realized just how _big_ the crowd was. But when I saw all the familiar faces of the people that cared about me, like my Mom (even though she's my fake Mom she takes care of me like I was her real daughter), my sister, my Dad, my soon to be stepmom and stepsiblings, Gwen's family, Aunt May, and my stupid figment of my imagination, whom I loved very much for even _getting _me here, Eddie, who was sat front and center. The only person missing was Peter.

I shrugged it off. He was out doing what he loved: Keeping our city safe.

I took a deep breath.

Here goes nothing.

"Fellow graduates, faculty, friends, and family, it has taken us one thousand, four hundred, and sixty days to get here. Now, I only have about five minutes to tell you all something valuable that you might even carry with you for the rest of your life. So, I'm gonna saw some advice that comes from my heart: Life is a crazy thing. One second, you could be watching a movie on your TV, and the next, you could be sucked into another life, one where you have absolutely no idea what is going on. But you have to learn to roll with the punches. Life is a rather difficult thing. On the one hand, it can bring you all the happiness and prosperity that you could ever imagine. On the other, it can throw you completely off course. I know that from personal experience," I said with part of a laugh. "And the most important thing about life? We only get _one_. One life to experience all that life has to offer. So, as we step forward into the next stages of our lives, we have to be ready to take every curveball and every foul ball and every strike that life gives us. Because life is one baseball player that you do _not_ want to lose to. So smile. Laugh. Cry. Get angry. Feel everything that you possibly can. Be nice to people, be rude to people, find that one person that will make your life whole, and never let them go. You never know the last time you might see them. There are some things about life that you _can't_ control, but the things you can? You better grab it by the reigns and make it the best life you could ever have. After all, with great power, comes great responsibility."

I let out a huge breath as everyone burst into applause. I looked at my family, and saw that some of them even had tears in their eyes. I looked over to Gwen, who was smiling and clapping along with everyone else. I gave her a "ha ha, I _told_ you I could come up with a great speech in three days" look.

Also, that last line was literally the _only_ thing I knew about Spider-Man prior to coming here, and I only knew it because it was the most famous line from the comic. Of course I had to use it.

I stepped down from the podium, and Gwen gave me a quick hug before she took my place. Gwen looked over at me, and I gave her a smile in encouragement.

She smiled back as she turned to face everyone. "Good morning, esteemed faculty, and family of my fellow graduates. It's an honour to be standing up here today. I know we all think that we're immortal. We're _supposed_ to feel that way. We're graduating! But, like our brief four years in high school, what makes life valuable, it _doesn't_ last forever. What makes it precious is that it ends. I know that now more than ever." My heart slightly fell at the mention of Captain Stacy. I knew that Gwen wanted to choke up, but she kept going. "And I say it, today of all days, to remind us that time is luck. So don't waste it living someone else's life. Make yours count for something. Fight for what matters to you, no matter what, 'cause even if we fall short, what better way is there to live? It's easy to feel hopeful on a beautiful day like today. But there will be dark days ahead of us, too. There will be days where you feel all alone. And that's when hope is needed most. No matter how buried it gets, or how lost you feel, you must promise me that you will hold on to hope. Keep it alive. We have to be greater than what we suffer. My wish for you is to _become _hope. People need that. And even if we fail, what better way is there to live? As we look around here today, at all of the people who helped make us who we are, I know it feels like we're saying goodbye. But we will carry a piece of each other into everything that we do next. To remind us of who we are, and of who we're meant to be. I've had a great four years with you. I'll miss you all very much."

I wiped at the tear in my eye as we all burst into applause. Gwen stepped off away from the podium, and I rushed at her with a hug.

"That was so beautiful!" I sniffled as I wrapped my arms tightly around her.

She laughed. "Thanks! But I think yours might be a little more uplifting."

We broke apart, and the principal started handing out diplomas. Gwen and I got ours first, and then the principal started from everyone with the last name "A". I looked around me, and noticed that Peter _still_ wasn't here yet.

So not only did he miss my speech, he missed Gwen's too. I honestly think Gwen was going to be more upset. She and Peter were really starting to become good friends.

I was so zoned out that I didn't even realize Peter's name was being called. "Peter Parker?" Our principal called. "Peter Parker?" He repeated.

Seemingly out of nowhere, Peter Parker stepped on to the stage. The crowd clapped and cheered as he took his diploma, shaking the principal's hand. He shook Gwen's hand, and then he grabbed mine, giving it a tight squeeze as he shook it.

"Got anything to say for yourself?" I whispered as he vigorously shook my hand. I was only teasing him, but I was a little (and it was a very little bit) cheesed that he missed my speech. I guess it was a good thing Shelia was taping it.

Peter shook his head. "Nope," He said, and before I knew it, he was scooping me up into his arms. He grabbed my graduation cap off of my head, and kissed me. I immediately wrapped my arms around his neck, not even thinking about the audience of people that we had as I eagerly kissed him back. I laughed as he dipped me, making a big show of it. After one last peck, he righted me, and shoved my graduation cap back on my head, before he strolled right off of the stage. I had this big, silly grin on my face as I readjusted the cap.

"If your face could be any redder, you'd beat out a tomato," Gwen whispered as the next student stepped on the stage.

* * *

Gwen and I separated to go see our families, but we promised to meet up in ten minutes to take pictures. However, the first person I found _wasn't_ my mother.

It was Eddie.

Of course, he was in a dark corner so that I didn't look crazy hugging the air (if he even _was_ air...I still have no idea how the whole "who can see him" thing works), but I ran over to where he was and wrapped my arms around him in a hug.

"Congrats, Maddie!" Eddie screamed as he hugged me tight.

"Thank you!" I said as I pulled back. "I can't believe that I made it."

"Through high school?"

"No, through the shit that you pulled by pulling me into this world," I said, but I sighed as I watched the crowd. "But honestly? I couldn't be happier right now."

"Yeah, yeah," Eddie said with a wave. "Now, we'll catch up later, I don't want people watching you talk to me. Go find your mom and Gwen and Peter." And with that, he was gone.

Ah, Eddie. Always the quick talker.

I started walking away from where I found Eddie so I could find Shelia. I scanned the crowd until I found her, and when I saw her, I couldn't help but barrel towards her.

Shelia turned her head, and when she saw me, she had the biggest smile on her face, and even a few tears in her eyes. She's not the person that I'd imagine would be here on this day, but hell, she was better than nothing.

I smiled as I ran into her waiting arms. She moved me side to side as she squeezed me. "Honey, I'm so proud of you!" We both pulled back, and she kissed my forehead. Pulling out her camera, she snapped a few photos of me, me and my diploma, and even a few pictures of me and Sara. She put her camera away, and hugged me again. "Oh, and congratulations on your kiss with Peter," She smirked. "It looked like a good one."

"Mom!" I bellyached, blushing hotter than the sun. "That's not funny!"

"But it is!"

"Madeline!" I heard, and I turned to see David, Amy, Luke, and Isobel all walking towards me. David wrapped me up into a hug before I could protest. I allowed it as I hugged him back. "I'm so proud of you, kiddo!"

"Thanks!" I said awkwardly as I pulled back.

"Congratulations, sweetie!" Amy said as she gave me another awkward hug. "Your speech was amazing!"

"Thank you!" I said as I pulled back. "I whipped it up in two seconds."

"Your speech was pretty good," Isobel allowed as she gave me a tight smile.

"That girl Gwen's speech was really good, too," Luke commented.

"I'm glad that you think so," A voice said from behind me, and I squealed in delight when I saw that it was Gwen. "I, for one, _didn't _whip it up in two seconds."

"You were still amazing!" I laughed as we both launched for a hug.

"We really did it, Mads!" Gwen screamed as we both shook from side to side. "We graduated!"

"Alright, girls!" Shelia said, clapping her hands to gain our attention. "I want to take pictures!"

"Well as we all know, I'm always photo ready," I said as we both turned to face Shelia, David, and Amy. "See this? All natural."

"I love that ego of yours," Gwen commented as she wrapped her arm around my back. I did the same to her, and we both got in really close for our pictures, so close that we were practically cheek to cheek. We took a few photos like that, and then a bunch of silly poses. Gwen wanted to go take a family photo with her Mom and she wanted me to go with her, but I told her I had to find Peter first and that I'd catch up with her in ten minutes.

I broke apart from my family, and went looking for Peter. It turned out, I wouldn't have to look that far. I smiled as I ran over to him, and he broke out into the biggest smile I had ever seen. I threw myself into his arms, and he clutched me tight as he literally lifted me up off of my feet. We pulled back, and he planted a kiss at the top of my head.

"Okay, guys, get together, get together," Aunt May practically demanded, and we both laughed as Peter and I looped our arms around each other. "Okay, say cheese!"

"Cheese!" I said enthusiastically, giving a big smile. Peter practically mumbled the word, but smiled for his aunt's sake. You know, for a guy who loves to take pictures, he really didn't like being in them.

May took the photo and slipped the camera back into her purse.

"Can you give us a couple of seconds?" Peter asked, grabbing my hand and inching the two of us backwards.

"Yeah, sure," May nodded.

"Don't wander off too far!" Peter teased, and I laughed as I waved goodbye to May.

I turned to Peter, and held up my phone that showed a website article recapping what happened less than ten minutes ago (wow people here are really fast). "Does you missing my speech have anything to do with a police chase and machine guns?"

Peter took my hand and lowered it. "No, of course not."

"Why didn't you just tell me?" I asked. "I would have understood. In fact, I _did_ understand."

"You were about to do your speech! I didn't want to worry you," He tried.

I pouted, but accepted the answer. "You really missed a great speech," I said as I looped my arms around his neck. We met in the middle for a sweet kiss. "In fact, whenever I talk to you, it's only going to be about my speech."

"Only about your speech?" Peter asked with a grin on his face.

"Only about my speech." I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone again. "Now, come on. I want to take a picture."

"Really?" Peter groaned.

I nodded. "Really. This day is really important. And I don't want to forget it."

Peter smiled, and grabbed my phone out of my hand. He held it up higher since he was taller than me. I snuggled right next to his chest, and we both genuinely smiled as he snapped the picture.

"There, are you happy?" He asked as he gave the phone back to me.

I gave him a smile. "As long as I'm with you, Peter, I'll always be happy."

The look on Peter's face made me think that his heart was actually cracking. He leaned over and gave me a long, sweet kiss, full of passion, happiness, and hope for our future.

* * *

**TBC...**

**It may not be much, but it's something! I gave up sleep finishing this!**

**I don't know the next time I'll be able to update, but I am PRAYING that it is soon. Maybe even the weekend, if I can get around to it. I just have one major essay to write and I won't have to stress that majorly anymore, which means I'll feel okay about procrastinating by writing.**

**Also sorry if I skipped over the Amy and her kids meeting with Madeline. I tried writing it, and then I realized _that_ was the thing holding me back from writing more to the first chapter so I scraped it. Just know that it was awkward.**

**You can all thank Chienna for this, because he/she (I don't know I'm sorry Chienna) was the push that I really needed to get off my lazy butt and finish the first chapter! **

**And for that, the very first chapter of Behind the Guide is dedicated to YOU!**

**We need a new poster for this, guys! Who wants to make one?**

**Also, did anyone notice what was special about the phone call that Mads made to Peter before her speech? (hint: It has to do with the first story)**

* * *

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

_**grapejuice101: **_Thanks! I'm starting to get excited writing this! And here is the first chapter of the sequel!

_**Meimei555:**_ Here is the sequel! I hope you liked the first chapter!

_**Sleepybookworm:**_ Thank you so much! It really makes me happy when people compliment my story. AND I INSPIRED YOU TO WRITE? OMFG. And what kind of attitude is _that_? If you think you can't, then you won't be able to. BELIEVE! And if you need help, I'm always here, just shoot me a PM!

_**The-Effulgent-One:**_ She technically never left the Spider-Man verse, chapter 13 was just an alternate ending that I thought would be fun to write. It is in no way canon to the actual plot of the story :)

_**Cassie-D1:**_ As am I! Here's the first chapter!

_**Guest:**_ Here's the sequel! Sorry for the wait!

_**Kam74: **_I ALWAYS LOVE YOUR REVIEWS THEY MAKE MY WHOLE DAY. And if I'm going to be honest, the Vampire Diaries has recently started to piss me off again so I am in no current mood to write it. And now that my muse for this story has returned, hopefully we'll see more updates! That is, if I'm not sucked in by homework...

_**sarahmichellegellarfan1:**_ BE SAD NO LONGER! I'm back! Hope you loved it!

_**Nicole:**_ IT'S OUT! THE SEQUEL IS OUT! I HOPE YOU ARE EXCITED FOR THIS STORY!

_**Chienna: **_Ah, you lucky little sneak! You totally inspired me to write. And thank you! I am a totally cheesy person and I love guys who are nerdy like Peter Parker. And there is DEFINITELY going to be a lot more fluff. I mean, come on, it's Peter and Madeline LOL. Hope the beginning is everything you hoped for!

_**Anonymous: **_HERE YOU GO NONNIE! :)

_**stizzzy: **_I always love your reviews too! And oh my gosh, I totally forgot to do a review response! I was probably in a rush so I forgot. And don't worry, I feel you. I hate it when I find a good fanfiction because then I don't want to stop reading. And it's cool, I love long reviews! It makes me feel like you guys love it so much you _have_ so much to say about it!

_**JoselinCastillo'Skywalker:**_ Thank you! And like I said to Sleepybookworm, come to me if you need absolutely anything! And I don't know, we'll just have to see, won't we? ;)

I feel evil.

* * *

**REVIEW! FOLLOW! FAVOURITE! THANKS! STAY TUNED! HERE'S TO THE SEQUEL GUYS!**


	2. An Electrifying Show

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Amazing Spider-Man! Just my OC, "Madeline Beckett", and any other characters or plot lines I make up along the way!

**Author's Note: **I APOLOGIZE FOR THE DELAY.

I GOT STRUCK WITH THE WORST CASE OF WRITER'S BLOCK THAT I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO.

But here is a new chapter!

OH! And very special announcement! You can now read Behind the Hero in Spanish! That's right, the very lovely JessGrape is translating Behind the Hero into Spanish! So if you wanna read it, head on over to my profile to click on the link!

Happy Valentine's Day my Lovelies! This is my gift to you!

**ENJOY!**

* * *

The next few weeks were very hectic. Peter and I had barely seen each other since the night of graduation where we had gone on a very romantic date. And no, _that_ didn't happen. But I was trying, believe me.

Anyways, I understood that the increasing demands as Spider-Man had made things difficult for him, but damn, couldn't New York City take one break so I could spend a night in with my boyfriend?

Well, I guess I couldn't pin the blame on Peter entirely. School had started up once again, and I was officially a freshman at New York City University. That, along with Oscorp, made contact with other people difficult.

Now, I wouldn't say that contact between Peter and I demolished completely. I mean, I took care of him when he got a really bad cold (apparently, he was Spider-_Bad_-the sickly voice was actually pretty cute) and he attended a barbecue at David's with me, mainly because I didn't want to go alone. Oh God, that was an awkward confrontation. The father and the boyfriend?

Especially since David's caught Peter and I making out on my front porch.

Also, the nights where Peter wasn't helping New York (or when he was done early) he'd sneak into my room and we'd hold each other all night. Most of the time we talked, but Peter insisted that I slept since I had classes the next morning. Other than talking, there was _quite_ a lot of kissing.

I hadn't seen Eddie for a very long time. I found myself actually _missing_ his prescence. I used to hate it-now all I want is to hear his stupid smug voice.

I hadn't seen Gwen in forever either. Gwen was super busy with her applying to London. I was trying to be supportive, but I didn't want her to go. I didn't want to lose my best friend. We were also taking separate shifts at Oscorp to accommodate our new schedules, so we didn't see each other at work a lot either. I missed working so late some nights that we would go and grab some cheap Chinese food that we would then enjoy either at her house or at mine. I missed going shopping with her on days that we finished early. I just missed _her_.

It seemed like all of my relationships were falling apart, but I was determined to keep them together.

On the plus side though, I hadn't seen Blonde Madeline for quite some time. It was very refreshing not to hear her voice taunting me about home, which I thought of home less and less of each day, frustrating her to no end.

I shook those thoughts out of my head as I struggled to keep my hair in its bun. I was at Oscorp, and I was very nearly getting late. I had stacks of papers in my arms as well as a giant travel cup of coffee in my hand. I never liked coffee, even in my old world. But coffee quickly became my best friend here, especially since it was more effective than tea. I had like eight cups a day, which Shelia was trying to wean me off of.

The elevators were about to shut as I cursed and ran faster. "Hey! Could you hold that please?" I asked whoever was in the elevator as I ran over. To my intense relief, the person complied, and the doors quickly opened as I snaked my way in.

"Thank you so much," I said to my saviour as I stood in the elevator next to him. He was a tall, dark skinned man, maybe in his thirties. Kinda weird. But hey, I wouldn't judge, especially since he saved my life. "I know a lot of people here would have just let them close, so thanks."

"Well, a lot of people here don't notice other people," the man mumbled darkly.

I nodded. "Yeah, the people here are kind of jerks," I thought out loud. I smiled at him. "Thank you for not being one."

"What floor?" The computer asked.

I opened my mouth to tell it the floor number, but the man told me to tell him. "Sixty-two," I said with another smile, which he reiterated to the computer.

"Thank you again," I repeated. I shuffled the stuff in my hands into one arm so that I could extend my right hand to him. "I'm Madeline. Madeline Beckett."

"Max Dillon," He said, a huge smile on his face as he shook my mind. It was as if it were a miracle that someone was being nice to him.

"It's very nice to meet you, Max," I said sincerely as I let go of his hand.

"It's nice to meet you, too," He said to me, looking forward again.

"Wait, Max," I said, my mind going back to a moment last week. "I know you. Oh, it's your birthday today, isn't it?"

He broke out into a look of surprise. "How did you know?" He asked.

"I think I overheard you mentioning it to someone," I said as I pointed at him.

He smiled happily. "Yeah, I was talking about it with my boss."

"Well, happy birthday, Max," I wished him.

"Thank you," He said as we looked back to the small screen, where they were playing a piece on Spider-Man in the news.

"How cool must it be?" He said, more like he was thinking out loud. "To have all those people looking at you like that?"

I smiled sadly, thinking of it from Peter's perspective. "It's also kind of a burden," I mumbled to myself. As much as Peter loved being Spider-Man, there was some stuff that he would confess to me in the wee hours of the morning, like how scary it could be sometimes, helping the people of New York when sometimes they didn't want his help. I would always convince him that the world needed Spider-Man, though, so I didn't let him think like that.

"You know Spider-Man saved my life once," Max continued, obviously not hearing me. Out of all the people in the whole city, he saved _me_," He pointed to his own chest.

I didn't want to break his little happy bubble by saying that saving people was kind of his job, so I just smiled at him as he continued speaking. "He told me that he needed me."

I smiled dreamily. I could practically see Peter's face under the mask. "He's very great at that." Making people feel like they were important. I knew that it was important to Peter to do stuff like that. Like once, he told me that he saved a little boy from getting beat up and managed to save his project-a wind turbine, something that Peter got very excited about. With his enthusiasm, you would have thought he had made the damn thing himself. It was super cute, though.

The elevator dinged. "Floor sixty-two," the elevator called out.

"It was nice to meet you, Max," I said again as I smiled at him while leaving the elevator. I groaned when I realized that I was back at work, but at least it was doing something that I loved.

* * *

Later that day, Peter and I finally caught up properly with each other when he asked me out to get frozen yogurt with him.

"I'm your girlfriend, Peter," I said with a laugh as he got down to his knees to ask me like he asked me when we went to prom. "You don't have to ask me out like this." I gestured to him up and down.

"Yes, I do," He said as he held his arms out. "I can't be boring every day. I want to treat you like a princess!"

I laughed as I sat down on his knee. He wrapped his arms around me as he kissed the side of my head. "I guess I can put off homework for one night," I allowed as I gave him a sweet kiss.

He smiled as he pulled back. "Great. You should get as much homework done as you can though. Then you won't have to stress during tonight."

I gave him a look. "And what exactly makes you think I'd be stressing?"

He matched my look. "Because I know you."

I huffed, knowing he'd caught me. "Okay, fine. I'll do my homework tonight so that tonight, everything is about you."

Peter took my hand and lifted it to his lips. "Tonight will be about _us_," He corrected.

I laughed as I gave him a peck on the cheek. "I _knew _there was a reason I loved you."

* * *

I nervously swirled my frozen yogurt around as I thought back to the homework that I _didn't_ finish. Stupid Peter got inside my head...okay he was dead on.

"Are you thinking about homework?" Peter asked as he bounced over to me with his own cup of frozen yogurt.

"No!" I said, way too quickly. "What gave you that impression?"

Peter gave me a look, and I caved. "Fine, okay, I was. But no more. Tonight is going to be a good night," I declared.

"Yes, it will," Peter said as he swung his arm around me. I laughed as he began eating his ice cream with his arm still around me.

"You are getting frozen yogurt in my hair," I complained, my mouth half full.

"I'm sorry!" He apologized, and he leaned forward to try and lick it off of my hair.

"Peter, that is so gross!" I squealed, but I was laughing.

"Hey, so did you hear about Harry's dad?" Peter asked, completely turning the conversation.

Uhhh, who was Harry?

"Harry, as in Harry Osborn," The sweet sound of Eddie's voice said next to me. I wanted to hug Eddie, mainly because I hadn't seen him in forever, but I couldn't really do that, could I? "He grew up with you and Peter. Well, at least for a few years. His dad sent him off to boarding school ten years ago."

Yeah, I heard about Harry Osborn's dad. Of course I did. His dad founded the place where I worked, Oscorp. Our boss had a little meeting talking about how we had to "keep Mr. Osborn's dream alive".

I wasn't really paying attention.

Of course, it was also all over the news.

"Yeah. The boss had a whole meeting about it," I answered. "It really sucks."

"I really feel for him," Peter said as he finished his treat and threw it out, all while managing to keep his arm around me. "I mean, I know we stopped talking, but he was there for me when my parents..."

I gave him a gentle smile as I threw out my own frozen yogurt cup and wrapped my own arm around him, squeezing myself to him. I knew it was hard for Peter to talk about his parents.

"I heard Harry's taking over Oscorp," I offered, trying to change the subject. "I'm surprised they're letting him, because he's so young."

"He's the only real heir to the business," Peter said. "I think his dad always hoped that he'd take over."

"I hope it's not too much for him," I said. "That would seriously suck."

"Harry's been through a lot," Peter explained. "I think he can handle it. So, have you heard from Gwen recently?"

I sighed as I leaned my head on Peter's shoulder. "No. The last time I talked to her was probably two weeks ago, when I called her and she told me she couldn't talk to me because she was busy and she'd call me later. The conversation took less than two minutes."

"I'm sorry," Peter said as he kissed the side of my head. I smiled as he also kissed my forehead. "Listen, I know that I've been really busy with the whole double life thing and I'm sorry. I don't like you being alone so much."

"It's not entirely your fault," I said. "Gwen's super busy too. And I have the whole university and Oscorp thing going on. We just have to make time for each other. Like we're doing right now," I gave his back a squeeze.

He smiled, doing the same to me. "That we are," He agreed, and he leaned down to kiss me.

Just as our lips touched, he suddenly looked up at the nearby busy intersection. I scrunched my eyebrows together as I followed his gaze.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I have no idea," Peter mumbled. Within a few seconds, the warmth of Peter's body was suddenly gone, and I looked over to where he was standing. He was gone, leaving only his hoodie, jeans, backpack, and sneakers in his wake.

I felt a new presence beside me, and I looked over to see Eddie standing on the other side of me. He was staring at the busy city, that was now starting to have a sort of blue glow.

"What's going on?" I asked him.

"Madeline Beckett, meet your new task," He said, gesturing to the city. "Go over there and see what's going on."

I rolled my eyes but grabbed Peter's clothes and shoved them inside of his backpack, before swinging the backpack itself over my shoulders. "How am I gonna get there before all the action is over?"

Eddie just rolled his eyes. He put his hands on my arms. "Close your eyes," He instructed.

My mind flashed back to when Eddie sent me to the Brookyln Bridge last year, and I closed my eyes. When I opened them again, I was standing in the middle of the city area, where police officers were trying to vacate the surrounding area. The people were all surrounding something, so I had to push people out of the way to get to the front area.

I nearly knocked someone over and turned to apologize and nearly cried when I saw that it was Gwen.

"_Gwen_?" I said.

"_Maddie_?" Gwen said in the same tone, and we both leaped forward and wrapped each other into intense hugs. We quickly broke apart so that we could assess what was going on. "Do you know what's happening?" I asked.

Gwen shook her head. "I was just on my way home when I saw the crowd. But I think it's got something to do with the guy in a hoodie that that officer is yelling at," Gwen answered, pointing at the guy she was talking about.

Suddenly, a car came barrelling towards the guy in the hoodie and instead of the car running him over, the guy gestured at the car to stop, and blue strikes of electricity shot out of his hand as he flipped the car over.

People immediately started screaming and running away, but Gwen and I stood stupidly rooted in our spots. "Gwen, did he just-?"

"I think so," She gulped. "Where's Peter?"

"I don't know, he _should _be here," I said.

A bunch of police cars began surrounding the guy in the hoodie. I finally managed to get a look at his face, and it was _blue_.

"Gwen, his face is _blue_!" I exclaimed, pointing at him.

"We _need _to get out of here," Gwen decided.

"No, we can't, not until Peter gets here," I said. "We have to make sure these people are safe."

"We can't do that until we're safe first," She pointed out.

"Madeline!" A new voice called out, and Gwen and I turned to see David running over to us in his police uniform. "What the hell are you doing? Get away from here!" David caught up to us, grabbing my arm and Gwen's arm and pulling us away from the guy who looked like he belonged in the Blue Man group.

"What's going on, Captain Beckett?" Gwen asked as David pushed us towards the crowd of people and the police cars.

"We don't know," David answered. "For now, you need to stay back." He let go of our arms and practically pushed us into the arms of two other officers.

We had no choice but to stand back and watch the scene unfold. We automatically wrapped our arms around each other.

The Blue Man started panicking as he was surrounded and shouted at by the cops. "It's not my fault!" He called out.

Something about him struck me. "There's something familiar about his voice," I told Gwen.

"How could that possibly be?" She asked.

I shook my head. "I don't know. But there is something so wrong."

Suddenly, his face was broadcasted on all the screens in the square, and he stared at them, seemingly mesmerized. While he was distracted, the officers detonated smoke gas and tossed them in Blue Man's direction.

"Stop!" Blue Man said over and over again. "It's not my fault!" was also something he said over and over again. The officers kept yelling at him and the smoke started clouding him. "I SAID STOP!" He exploded, quite literally. Electric waves burst out from every part of his body, blowing back police cars and officers.

Gwen and I screamed as a cop car came flying towards us, and we turned around to start running. We looked behind us for one second to see the car so close to hitting us, but just in time, my wonderful boyfriend dressed as his Superhero jumped in front of us, grabbing the car with his super strength before it could crush us.

"Thank God this is a car, not a horse," Peter joked.

"Good to see you Peter," Gwen laughed in relief.

"And you, Gwen," Peter said back as he flipped the car back over. He turned to me. "Are you okay, Mads?"

"I'm fine," I answered.

"Okay, you two need to seriously get out of here," Peter said as he turned around and flashed out of our sight.

The sounds of footsteps caught our attention and it was David again. "Madeline, are you all right?" He asked as he pulled me into a hug.

"I'm fine, Spider-Man saved me," I answered.

David pulled back, but still held on to my arm. He then grabbed Gwen's arm and pushed the two of us back. "Stay back!" He said. He turned back to the scene, where the rest of the officers were shooting at the Blue Man. David turned on the radio that he had strapped on to his uniform. "Hold your fire! I repeat, all units hold your fire! Stand down!"

Immediately, all shooting stopped. David ran over to a car that was on it's side and used it as a shield to protect himself. Gwen and I went to another overturned car and crouched behind it.

"Yo, Sparkles!" I heard Peter call out. Gwen and I turned our attention to where his voice was coming from, and he was sitting on top of a nearby car.

Blue Man turned his attention to him. "Hey, how you doing?" Peter continued.

"It's you?" Blue Man asked.

"Yeah, I know it's me!" Peter answered, and I rolled my eyes at him. "Who are you?"

Blue Man took one step forward and it sent electric currents running through the ground in front of him and over to the stairs where some civilians were. "You don't remember me?" He asked.

"No. Should I?" Peter asked as he watched the current.

"I walked into the street. The car almost hit me. You swooped me up. You _saved_ me. You said you needed me," Blue Man explained, and my heart dropped when he did.

"Oh my God," I breathed as I realized who that was.

"What?" Gwen asked as she looked over at me.

"I know him," I explained. "That's Max. He works at Oscorp. I met him in the elevator," I said as Gwen and I focused our attention back on Max.

"You're the guy with the blueprints," Peter said as the memory came back to him.

Max's face lit up-well, more than it already _was_. What even happened to him, anyway? "Yes! Blueprints."

"Yes, I remember you!" Peter said as he moved from a crouch to sitting on top of the police car. "Of course I remember you." Peter slipped off the police car and started walking slowly towards Max. "You're my eyes and ears! Uh, what's your name again?"

I smacked my forehead.

"How could you forget me?" Max asked.

"I do, I know it, I know it, don't tell me," Peter said as he put his hands on top of his hand.

"It's Max," Max said.

"Is it 'Max'?" Peter asked as he turned around.

"Yes," He said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't recognize you with the..." Peter gestured to his whole blue thing going on. "You look different. How are you?"

"I don't know what's going on with me," He said.

"I can see that. I _believe_ you," Peter told him.

"It's strange, the power I feel," Max said as he looked down at his hands. "I got so much...I got so much _anger_."

"I can see that," Peter said again. "I can see you don't wanna be here and you're scared. I can see that you don't know what's happening to you. I can see you don't want to hurt anybody. It's gonna be all right."

David's radio rumbled and a voice came out, "Got a clear shot. Standing by."

I immediately looked up and saw a sniper in one of the buildings, aiming his gun at Max.

"No, wait!" I protested, getting up and running over to David, ignoring Gwen's protests. I fell down next to David. "Dad, you can't let him fire at Max. Spider-Man's got this under control. You start shooting everything will go to hell."

"Stay out of this, Madeline!" David said to me.

"I don't want them shooting me anymore," Max said to Peter.

"They won't," He told him. He raised his voice to the other officers. "You guys! This is my buddy Max. I told you about Max. No one shoots at Max!"

"See, he knows what he's doing!" I said to David.

David ignored me as he watched Max. He grabbed his radio and pressed the 'ON' button. "He makes a move, make that shot," He said.

"No!" I protested, and I reached for the radio.

David grabbed my hands and pushed me back. "I'm sorry Maddie, but I can't risk the lives of the rest of New York because you think that Spider-Man knows what he's doing. He _doesn't_," He told me.

I rolled my eyes. _Here we go again_. Then I got a pretty crazy idea. "You shoot at him, you'll have to go through me first," I said and before David could say or do anything, I got up and ran over to Peter.

"Madeline!" I heard him scream after me as I ran for Peter.

"Maddie!" Peter hissed as I ran over to him. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Hey, Max!" I called out to him as I waved my whole arm. I turned to Peter and whispered, "My dad's ordered Max to be shot at if he moves. I was hoping that if I was standing here he wouldn't."

"Are you crazy?" Peter said as he turned to me.

"Yup!" I answered before I turned back to Max. "Max, it's me! Do you remember me? It's Madeline!"

"From...from Oscorp?" Max said slowly.

I nodded my head enthusiastically. "Yeah, from Oscorp! You just stay right there okay, don't move!"

"Why not?" He asked, and he accidently took a step back.

"No!" Peter and I both said at the same time as the sniper immediately started shooting at Max.

Even though it didn't effect him, it enraged him. "Arrghh!" He called out as he shot electricity at the sniper.

"Max!" Peter said as he used his webbings to bring his hand back. Unfortunately, the electricity just went through the webbing, and Peter was shocked and blasted backwards.

"Peter!" I cried out instinctively, and I quickly covered my mouth. I looked around to see if anyone had heard me and thankfully, it seemed like no one had. I took off and went over to Peter, who was shaking from the electric shock as his webbing contraption broke. "Are you okay?" I asked him as I grabbed his wrist.

"Yeah, I'm fine," He grimaced. He looked up, and I followed his gaze to see one of the big screens was about to fall on top of an officer. Peter used the webbing from his other wrist to pull the officer out of the way just in time. Peter then wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close and away from the crashing site.

The crowd immediately started cheering for Spider-Man and booing Max while the screens changed from focusing on Max to Peter. They were shouting insults at Max and praises for Peter.

"I have a bad feeling about this," I said as I clutched on to Peter's arms.

"You're so selfish," Max growled as he turned to us.

"Stay with me, Max!" Peter said gently as he immediately pushed me behind him.

"You set me up," Max went on.

"No, I didn't set you up!" Peter protested.

"You lied to me!" Max growled as his hands started sparking.

"No, I'm trying to help you!" Peter said.

"Let us help you!" I added as an afterthought.

Peter could tell what Max was going to do, so he quickly grabbed me and pushed me as far away as he could using his strength, and I ended up on the staircase where another crowd of people were.

Max used his electric powers to shock the entire metal grates so that it would hit Peter, but he managed to dodge it as he also saved the people on the stairs who were about to touch the metal railing from getting electrocuted.

I groaned as I hit the ground but quickly shrugged it off as I sat up. I got to my feet and was about to head for Peter, who was stood at the top of the stairs, but he gestured for me to get back. "Maddie, get out of here!"

For once, I listened.

I ran off of the steps and off to the side. Max shot at Peter again, but he dodged it again. Max kept shooting at Peter, and Peter kept dodging the shots as he used his last working web shooter to dodge them. Peter grabbed a fire hydrant and hit Max with it, causing him to go flying into one of the high screens. However, Max managed to hit Peter too, and Peter went crashing into a bus stop.

"Peter!" I called out again and mentally kicked myself as I ran over to where my boyfriend was. I pushed past all the glass and mess as I fell to my knees next to him. "Peter?" I whispered as I gently took his head in my hands. "Wake up!" I said, shaking him. No response.

Suddenly, all the lights in the area went out. Maybe five seconds later, a huge wave of blue electricity rang out and struck everything in its wake. People, buildings, everything.

"Come on!" I cried as I turned back to Peter. "How am I supposed to guide you if you're doing _nothing_?" I asked. "Wake up, Spider-Man!" I screamed as I locked my hands together to make a fist and brought them down hard on his chest. At the word "up", my hands smacked on his chest, and Peter gasped and groaned as he woke up.

"What hit me?" He asked as he began to sit up.

"Everything," I answered. "Go, they need you!"

Peter swung back to where the fire trucks were just as Max started terrorizing the people that were on the ground. Suddenly, he was knocked right out of the air with a large, steady stream of water, and I turned around to see Peter holding up a hose, water pouring out of it as he hit Max. Since Max was filled with electricity, he shorted out, which was the only word I could really think of.

He was high fiving the firefighters as I got to him. I spotted Max's form twitching on the ground as officers (including David) trained their guns on him.

I turned to Peter and immediately reached forward and pulled him into a tight hug. "Thank God you're okay," I breathed as I hugged him.

"Am I okay?" He asked as he pulled away, putting his hands on my face. "Are _you_ okay? I didn't mean to throw you like that." He immediately started assessing me for any damage. My pants were ripped at the knees and there was some spots of blood where I scrapped myself, and Peter rubbed at a spot on my cheek. I was surprised when I winced. Apparently, I had cut my face.

"You're bleeding," Peter said.

"I'm fine," I answered as I brushed it away. My mind flashed back to someone who I had technically abandoned. "Gwen! Oh my God, where is she?"

"She's fine," Peter said. "I moved her away so that she was far away from everything."

I sighed in relief. "Good," I said, before I pulled up Peter's mask slightly so that his lips were exposed. I leaned forward and kissed him, hard. We kissed for a couple of seconds, and I pulled his mask back down. "Come on. We'll go back to my place so that I can clean you up."

"Yes, ma'am," Peter said as he scooped me up into his arms. Then, he used his webbing to take us back to my house, which we managed to reach very fast. He dropped me off at my door while he went through my open window. I brushed off Shelia's concerns quickly as I ran to the bathroom first, grabbing our first aid kit before barrelling it to my room.

Peter already had the top of his suit off so that I could get to his back. "That's great, makes my job easier," I said as I walked over to him. I turned him around so that I could assess his back. First, I used a wet towel to wash off his back. After, I dabbed at his wounds with rubbing alcohol to help clean it out. I then rubbed some ointment on his back before putting on a large bandage over it.

I had turned on the TV in my room before I started so that Peter and I could watch the news.

"Our coverage of this breaking story begins with New York 1's Jessica Abo at the scene," The newsreporter said.

The shot switched to live coverage of Jessica Abo. "That's right," She said. "We're standing here with two eyewitnesses who are going to tell us what they just saw." She turned to two nerdy looking boys behind her. "Tell us, how do you think Spider-Man did it? How do you think he beat this creature?"

I was helping Peter pull a new shirt that he had grabbed before he came over on. "Yeah, it's gotta be rubberized, Spidey's suit," One of the guys said. "That's why he didn't get electrocuted."

"Probably some kind of neoprene," the other one said. "That's what I'd use."

"Thank you very much to the two of you," Jessica said. "As you can tell, so many questions remain unanswered. We will bring you the latest information as it becomes available. For now, Jessica Abo, New York 1. Let's send it back to you."

I sighed as I watched some of the footage that was shot being ran on the screen. "That was a close one," I said.

Peter grabbed the first aid kit and turned to me. "It's your turn," He said as he opened it.

"Peter, really, I'm fine," I tried.

He didn't listen as he cleaned up the cut on my face. As he finished by sticking on a bandage, a new piece on the news caught my attention.

"Is everyone's favourite Spider taken? Footage of a young woman kissing Spider-Man was taken today after an electric show," A newswoman reported as they rolled the footage of me kissing Peter tonight.

"Oh man," I groaned as Peter kissed the bandage on my cheek. "I'm on the news!"

Peter turned to the story. "It seems like Spider-Man might be a taken man, ladies. Who exactly is this girl locking lips with our favourite superhero? We'll be keeping our eye out for her. We might not know who she is, but what we _do_ know is that she is a very lucky girl," The newswoman said and the story changed to something else.

I groaned as I collapsed against my bed. "You're cheating on me?" Peter asked jokingly, and I smacked him against his chest.

"This isn't funny!" I said. "Not only do I have that problem, I'm going to have David over my head about running over to you during the whole showdown today."

"You still got me," Peter said.

I rolled my eyes, but I smiled. I leaned over and kissed him again. "Well, the news got one thing right. I _am_ a very lucky girl."

Peter and I continued kissing and eventually fell asleep to the sound of rain starting in the middle of the night.

"I love you Peter," I muttered against his chest.

"I love you too, Madeline," He said, and I could distinctly feel him kiss his favourite spot on my forehead.

* * *

**TBC...**

**Not going to do a review response this chapter, because it'll be filled with apologies. I'll do them next chapter!**

**REVIEW! FOLLOW! FAVOURITE! THANKS! STAY TUNED!**


	3. Professor Parker

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Amazing Spider-Man! Just my OC, "Madeline Beckett", and any other characters or plot lines I make up along the way!

**Author's Note: **I'm like the worst person in the entire world.

I hadn't even _realized_ that three months have passed since I last updated this. School's been so bad I really only had time to continously update one story and it was Ripples of Reality because it's going to go on hiatus with the Vampire Diaries once season 6 is caught up so I could focus on other stories.

But! RainbowFlames8 has put up her sequel to Behind the Mask, and I don't know what did it, but it inspired me to write! RainbowFlames8, this chapter is dedicated to you!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"What do you think, Mads?" Amy asked.

I snapped out of the daze that I was in. "What do I think of what?"

"For the centerpieces," She said, holding up two pictures of different flowers. "Roses or lilies?"

"Does it matter?" Blonde Madeline asked from beside me. She crossed her legs as she eyed the flowers. "You shouldn't be here for the wedding. You'll be at home."

"_Get the hell out of my head_," I said to her in my mind before turning to Isobel. "I think lilies will be fine."

"I thought so too," Amy beamed, happy that I was indulging her with the wedding prep.

We were at the new house that David had bought for his new family when he moved to the city, sitting on the patio outside and speaking with a wedding planner. I didn't want to help, believe me. I would much rather be doing my homework or spending some time with Peter, but I promised David I would make an attempt with his soon to be new wife and, well, a promise was a promise.

My phone rang, and I was so glad to see that it was Peter. "Sorry, gotta take this," I rushed out as I got up. I practically ran inside as I answered. "Hello?"

"Can I just say that I love the sound of your voice?" Peter greeted, and it brought an instant smile to my face.

"Can I just say that I love you?" I said in the same tone.

"I sure won't stop you," He answered. "How's wedding prep?"

I rolled my eyes (even though he couldn't see me) and leaned against the doorway. "Don't even ask. I'd much rather be hanging out with you."

"Then why are you helping her?" He asked. "I know that you're obligated to go to the actual wedding, but why help with the planning?"

"Because Amy asked me and my Dad asked me to make an effort with her and I am a total push over," I said all in one breath. "I mean, how else would I have fallen for you?"

"Ha ha, you're hilarious," Peter said, sarcastic humour in his tone.

I blew air out of my lips. "Promise me if we get married, we'll let a wedding planner handle all of it?"

"_When_ we get married," Peter corrected, and my heart skipped a beat. I loved that Peter could still surprise me in our relationship. "We'll let the wedding planner plan everything. But I'm telling you now, Aunt May will try to take over everything."

I couldn't help my laugh. "As long as all I have to do is sit around and look pretty I'm good."

"That's all you ever do anyways," Peter said.

Footsteps coming down the stairs alerted me to one of my new step-siblings coming, and I turned to the call. "Hey, I gotta go, but promise we'll meet up tonight?"

"It's a promise," Peter said. "I love you."

"I love you too," I said, and we both hung up.

I turned around to see Isobel coming down the stairs as I pocketed my phone. She noticed my action and raised an eyebrow suggestively. "Was that your boyfriend _Spider-Man_?"

I rolled my eyes. It'd been a week at least and that stupid _picture_ of Peter and I kissing was still circulating. I'd been dubbed as "The Mystery Man's Mystery Woman" and been attacked by reporters as to what Spider-Man's identity was. I'd be the worst guide in the world if I told Peter's secret, so I just said that I had never seen him without his mask, which I thought was a believable answer and the press just ate it up.

But then there was the issue of Peter. Was I dating two guys at once? What happened to Peter? Did I not like Peter anymore and cheated on him with Spider-Man?

It was a complete and total mess and Peter was finding it hilarious. Whenever I tried to bring it up he'd be like, "I can't believe you're talking about the guy you're cheating on me with to my face" or "is he a better kisser than me?" or "if you love him so much just marry him".

How come it was so much easier for him?

"My thing with Spider-Man is over," I informed my soon to be stepsister. "I'm dating Peter."

"He forgave you for cheating on him?" Isobel asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Peter's the forgiving type," I fibbed. He wasn't really. He wouldn't forgive me for telling him that I had chocolate covered strawberries at my house just to get him to come over so he could rub my feet. To his credit, though, he still rubbed my feet.

"Maybe you can hook me up with Spider-Man, then," She said as she took a water bottle out of the fridge. "I'm in serious need of a makeout session."

"I didn't need to know that but thanks for sharing," I said as I sat down at the island table.

"You might as well get used to it," Luke, having overheard our conversation, said as he walked in. "Oversharing is Isobel's thing. Girl can't keep her mouth shut to save her life."

Remind me to never introduce her to Spider-Man.

"Dad says that bottling up your thoughts and feelings isn't good for you," Isobel sneered at her older brother. The action reminded me so much of me with my older brothers that I almost teared up. I missed them a lot.

"Let that feeling in, Madeline," Blonde Madeline whispered into my ear. She was leaning casually on the island table in front of her. "Let the feelings of missing your brothers in. Maybe then they'd forgive you for ditching them."

I sucked in a deep breath. Where was Eddie when you needed him?

"_Get out of here_," I hissed to Blonde Mads in my mind. "_This is the last place I need you_."

"All the more reason to stay," Blonde Maddie snickered.

I was so focused on the possible figment of my imagination that I didn't notice Luke talking to me. "What do you say, Mads?"

"Sorry, what?" I said as I turned to face him, trying my best to ignore Imaginary Madeline.

"Do you want to see a movie with Izzy and I tonight?" He asked again.

"Um, sure, I guess," I answered. The invitation came out of nowhere, but I assumed that Amy had asked her kids to do the same thing that David had asked me: get to know each other.

"Hey, why don't you invite your friend Gwen, too?" Luke asked.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Why?"

Isobel nudged her brother in the stomach with her elbow. "Luke's got a _cruuuuushhh_!" She sang.

"Shut up, Izzy," Luke snipped, but he was blushing.

"Uh, I'll ask her," I said quickly to get rid of the awkward air.

Let's just hope that this wasn't awkward for all of us.

* * *

"You just said 'yes'? Just like that?" Gwen asked as she spooned some ice cream into her mouth.

We were sitting in my room after I faked being sick to get out of planning with Amy. I knew it was wrong to lie, but I couldn't look at another bunch of colours that were literally the same shade of purple, trying to figure out the colours for the bridesmaid dresses.

"I wasn't exactly paying attention," I said as I stole some ice cream out of her tub, having already finished mine.

"I think it was a good move on your part," Eddie said from his spot beside me on the bed. He decided to drop in and check on me and also decided to stay in, no matter how many times I'd internally begged him to leave.

"Either way, it's just a movie," I said. "It's not like I'm moving in with them."

"True," Gwen said as she pointed at me with her spoon. She swatted at my hand. "Keep your paws off of my ice cream."

"I'm going through a family crisis and you won't be supportive?" I asked in mock horror.

"It's not a family crisis, you're just trying to take advantage of my niceness," Gwen said, but she relented and offered me her ice cream tub.

"Oh, Luke invited you, too," I said as I scooped some ice cream on to my spoon.

"Why?" Gwen asked. "I thought it was a family outing."

"I think Luke has a bit of a crush on you," I said. "It's probably harmless, but I told him I'd ask you to come. You can say no if you want. I'm sure he'd understand."

"No, I think I'll come, actually," Gwen said.

I gave her a look. "Are you falling in love with my soon to be stepbrother?"

She gave me a playful nudge. "Will you stop? It's like you said, it's harmless. It'll just be an excuse to hang out with you some more. Besides, people hardly bring their family on a date."

"True," I said as I licked some ice cream dribbling on to my finger.

"So. Has Peter figured out what to do about Max yet?" Gwen asked as she ate some ice cream.

I shook my head. "Not that I know of. And he knows to fill me in on that kind of stuff. The last time he tried to keep me out I almost got attacked by a giant lizard."

"Let's hope he has a good plan," She said as she licked her spoon. "Being Spider-Man must be hard."

_Try being the person who's shoulders his destiny rests on,_ I thought to myself. If I did something wrong, Peter could end up going downhill. I never asked Eddie, but what if I _did _do something wrong? Would I be eliminated and sent home?

"Yes you would," Eddie answered.

I rolled my eyes. I forgot he could read my mind.

"How's school?" I asked as I leaned back on my bed.

She shrugged. "As okay as I can be, really. I'm trying really hard to get this Oxford scholarship."

Right. That stupid thing that was threatening to steal my best friend. "Well, I hope you do too."

Gwen scrunched her eyebrows at me. "You're mad."

I shook my head. "I'm not mad, Gwen."

"But you're upset," She said as she set aside her ice cream tub. "Don't you want this for me?"

"Of course I do!" I said automatically. "I just hate that it's stealing you from me."

Gwen half laughed, half sighed as she came and sat next to me on the bed. "Madeline Elizabeth Beckett, there is nothing in the world that could steal me from you."

I slightly smiled. "Nothing?"

She laughed as she wrapped her arm around me and hugged me to her chest. "Nothing."

* * *

"I was under the impression that we had a date tonight," Peter said stiffly as he turned his nose at me.

I rolled his eyes at his antics. He wasn't upset with me really-he was just egging me on. I had forgotten that I made plans with Peter when I made plans with Luke and Isobel, and I just figured that the plans with Luke and Isobel mattered more. We saw a comedy movie-it wasn't too bad. We didn't have to talk much through it, thank God. Either way, I spoke mostly to Gwen. Gwen, however, spoke a lot to Luke, too. They whispered quietly and shared popcorn. I was _so_ making fun of her later when I called her.

Anyways, Luke had his own car, so he dropped me home after the movie was over, and I marched right to Peter's.

"Can you not be yourself for five minutes?" I asked him as I followed him into his garage. He was carrying a big bag of batteries, and I had no idea why.

"I don't know Mads, _can_ I?" He asked in that obnoxious tone that teachers used when you weren't asking something properly.

I gave him a look. "Give me a break. Luke and Isobel invited me out to a movie tonight and I totally forgot that we had plans. Besides, I asked to meet up, not go on a date specifically." I put my hands out. "Here I am. We are meeting up."

Peter tried to look mad at me, but he ended up sighing and tapping me on the nose. "You know, I spoil you."

"I wouldn't expect anything less," I said as I watched him turn to his work. "What are you doing, anyways?"

"Well, when I fought with Max, he broke one of my web shooters," He answered. "I'm just trying to fix it."

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Sit over there and look pretty."

"Can do, Mr. Parker."

I grabbed one of the chairs in the garage and planted myself on it so that Peter had a perfect view of me. "How's this?"

"Just perfect," Peter said. "The way the crappy light in here shines hits you perfectly."

I turned to the YouTube video that he had on on his laptop. "_Welcome to Doctor Jallings science investigator! Today, we are going to be talking about electricity!_"

"Do you think I could do that job?" I asked.

Peter looked over at the screen, then back to me. "Naw. You're not enthusiastic enough for it."

"That's nice. What do you think I should do to be more enthusiastic?"

"For starters, you can make signs that say 'I Love Spider-Man' and hold them up when I'm fighting crime and stuff."

"And have more reporters in my face? I'll pass."

Peter smirked. "Glad to know I matter more to you than your mistress."

"That makes no sense," I said. "I don't even think that they're _called_ 'mistresses' for girls."

"Whatever the term is, thanks for picking me."

"Anytime."

"_Batteries_," the guy continued. "_Insulators, electromagnetic currents! Batteries can withstand a lot of incoming charges. The more powerful the battery, the more charge it can withstand! But if the outgoing charge exceeds the incoming charge_," The guy said, and I looked over at Peter setting up everything he needed to fix the web shooter. "_The battery might explode!_"

At the word "explode," Peter tried cutting the web with a pair of pliers, and the battery that Peter had connected to the web exploded.

I flinched at the spark, and Peter dropped the pliers and grabbed my hand, yanking me off of his chair and behind him. "We're gonna need a bigger battery."

"Good thing you went to the bulk barn of batteries, then."

Peter hooked up the new battery, then grabbed the pliers. He slipped on his goggles and had me stand next to him as he grabbed a blanket around us. He put the pliers to the line of the web and the battery exploded again.

"Great work, Professor Parker."

"There's a time and a place for your sarcasm, Beckett. Right now is not that time and place."

The next battery he used (a Durex battery) literally caught fire as Peter was blasted backwards. He nearly crashed into me (I had stood in the very back at his request) but I ducked out of the way at the right time. I grabbed the fire extinguisher and used it to douse the fire, and then douse the sparks coming from the battery.

Peter peeled off his goggles. "Thanks."

"It's not every day a girl gets to save the hero," I said as I put down the fire extinguisher.

"Mads, you're already a hero," Peter said as he walked over and put his arms around me.

I smiled as I put my own arms around his neck. "You know just the right thing to say to get me to kiss you, don't you?"

"I certainly try. Most of it is trial and error, but you still kiss me anyways."

I smiled as I stood on my tip toes to kiss him.

* * *

I sighed as I stared at my computer screen at Oscorp the next day. This work was really bringing me down. I just really needed a _me_ day. Maybe I could convince Gwen to ditch a class and we could go to a spa and get our nails done and then do a bit of shopping and go out to a fancy dinner...

All my thinking about a _me _day certainly explained why I wasn't getting any work done.

"Why don't you Google Max Dillon?" Eddie asked as he appeared next to me. He tapped my computer screen. "You've got the skills and the access. Do something productive."

"_I'm trying to do work_," I said to him as I gestured at the papers in front of me.

"Please Mads, I know you," He gruffed. "You were two seconds away from opening Solitaire."

"_That's not fair. You can read my mind_!" I protested.

"Just do it, why don't you?" Eddie insisted.

I rolled my eyes but got up from me chair. Oscorp employees didn't have access to some things, including a company directory, but I knew a computer that did.

I forced myself to not take a detour to go visit Gwen as I approached the computer. I made sure no one was following me or watching me and sat down in front of it. I typed in "Dillon, Max" into the search bar and instantly profiles and pictures came popping up. Everyone's except for Max's.

_**NAME NOT FOUND**_

"What the hell?" I murmured to myself, and I tried again.

_**SEARCH BLOCKED**_

_** Contact Administrator**_

The administrator was the last person I needed. I exited out of the search and logged off. I turned around to leave and spotted someone standing with a bunch of security guards and pointing at me.

"Crap," I muttered to myself as I got up. I turned to Eddie. "_This was a great idea, thanks_."

"Ms. Beckett!" I heard from behind me, but I continued on walking as if I hadn't heard them. I could feel my heart pounding loudly in my chest as I picked up my pace. I checked behind me as I passed through a door, and I intended on running to the elevators, but I bumped into someone and nearly went crashing to the ground.

But they grabbed my hand before they could, and I flopped onto their chest. I smiled in relief when I recognized it to be Peter. "Oh thank God, it's just you."

"That's how every boyfriend wants to be greeted."

I looked behind him to see that the security guards were fast approaching. I could respond to his sarcasm later, right now, we needed to hide.

I grabbed his hand and led him into the first private area I could find, which was a supply closet. I pushed him in there before getting in myself, shutting the door tightly behind me. I checked through the peephole and sighed in relief when the security guards passed it.

"Are you in trouble?" Peter asked, barely able to keep his smirk back.

"What can I say? I've fallen onto some hard times," I whispered as I checked for the coast to be clear one more time. I turned to Peter to tell him my findings. "I tried looking up Max in the company database and it said that his name was not found and that the search was blocked. They erased him. Apparently there was an accident in the genetics lab. I think that's what happened to Max. They made him what he is and they're covering it up. What's worse, I've met him before. We were in an elevator and he held it open for me. He was really nice. Totally obsessed with Spider-Man, too."

"Seemed like a cool guy."

"Well, we share the same interests," I said. I finally noticed something. "Why the hell are you here anyways? I thought you had some sort of photography thing today."

"I was here for Harry," He answered.

"What did he want?"

"He's dying," Peter said. "And he thinks that the only thing that's gonna save his life is my blood-_Spider-Man's blood_."

"Well, are you gonna give it to him?" I asked.

He shrugged helplessly. "As far as I know, giving it to him could possibly kill him."

I nodded thoughtfully as I took another peek outside the door. Beside me, I heard Peter start to chuckle. "What is so funny, Adam Sandler?"

"You realize that this is the worst, most cliché place to hide, right?" He asked, and I couldn't help but laugh a little. "This is literally the worst place you could have picked."

"Well, I'm sorry that I don't have magical spider powers to whisk us off to magical hiding locations," I said. "I was honestly hoping to get to Narnia through this closet, which was my original hiding plan."

"You are just too cute, you know that?" He asked as he put his arms around me, pulling me against him.

"I do try," I answered. "Plus, you picked a pretty clichéd spot, too."

"I did?" He asked as I nodded and said, "Yes, you did."

"How?" He asked.

I gestured with my head at the closet. "You are picking a supply closet to kiss me in."

"Technically I haven't kissed you yet."

"Are you going to?"

"I was planning on it but then you had to go and make your comment. Now I don't think I will."

I pouted slightly. "Come on, now you're just not being fair."

He laughed but relented and kissed me. I loved kissing Peter, I truly did. It was like he was igniting a fire in me that I hadn't known was there until he was kissing me. His kisses made me feel like I was truly alive, like I could never die. And I was so glad and thankful that he was all mine to kiss whenever I pleased.

"You know," I said as I pulled back breathlessly. "Playing stupid is gonna be a lot harder if I'm not at my work station."

Peter pouted but pecked me once more as he dropped his arms. "Fine. I'll distract him, you get to the elevator."

"Our plans in the past have been worse and worked," I said as I gave him one last kiss. I took a steady breath, then opened the door and made my way to the elevator. I pushed the button as Peter moved to where I saw one of the security guys walking down the hallway.

He used his now fixed web shooter to grab a cup off coffee off of a cart. He purposefully bumped into the guy who was looking for me with the coffee, who yelled very loudly at the hot coffee spilling all over his front.

"I am so sorry!" Peter said as he wiped his hands all the way down to the guy's legs as he dropped to the ground. "I just spilled a hot latte all over you."

With Peter on the ground, he had his legs sprawled out on the floor, which made the security guards trip over them and bump into the cart that he had originally stolen the coffee from. Then, as he stood up, he splashed hot coffee into the other security guard's eyes, and I winced as I heard the splash.

Peter made a good distraction, but the guy who was following me before managed to spot me. "Hey, you, wait!" He pointed at me as the elevator opened. I didn't wait, though. I scurried inside and pressed the button to Gwen's floor as fast as I could to get the doors to close.

Remind me to get Peter's favourite chocolate before I went home tonight. He definitely deserved it. I smiled, already anticipating the childish, happy look he gets whenever I bought him the chocolate.

"Madeline Beckett," I heard from behind me, and I jumped about a foot in the air as I spun around and spotted someone else in the elevator.

"Oh my God," I breathed, putting my hand over my heart as I tried to control my heart that was beating way too fast for normal. I quickly placed the person to be Harry Osborne, my technical boss.

I was really hoping that I didn't have to interact with Harry, mainly because I knew literally nothing about him, but fate had other plans, it seems.

However, the sweet sound of Eddie's voice appeared beside me. "I got your back, Maddie," I heard Eddie say as I felt him lightly pat my back.

"Sorry," Harry said as he held his hands up in surrender. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Now, I wasn't trying to be rude, but when Peter said that Harry was dying, I could actually sort of see it. He was our age, but he had the wisdom in his eyes and wrinkles of an old man on his face. It was clear that the pressure was starting to take a toll on him, and add the whole "I'm dying" thing, and, well, you weren't going to look exactly like a Calvin Klein model.

"No, it's my fault, really," I said as I lowered my hand from my chest. "I was in this thing that's actually pretty complicated that I won't bore you with the details with but it actually left me in a kind of state that's like 'whoa, what's going on?' sort of thing."

Harry just kind of stared at me, before he laughed. "Glad to see you haven't changed, Madeline. You still ramble."

"Rambling is kind of my thing," I said as I laughed a little nervously. It was my gut reaction to a situation that I had no control over. "Kind of surprised no one has yelled at me or interrupted me yet."

"I'm sure they've thought of it but figured you're too nice for them to actually say anything mean to you," Harry said. "So. How've you been, Madeline?"

"Great, just great," I answered.

"I heard you and Peter are dating," Harry brought up. "Surprised it took him his long. I always assumed you two would become a thing."

"Really?" I asked.

Harry made a "well, yeah" face. "He's been in love with you since he was like, six. You were all he could talk about. I was kind of glad when my dad sent me away to boarding school so I wouldn't have to hear it anymore. No offence, though."

Even though I should have been offended, the way Harry said it made me laugh. "None taken, really. By the way, I haven't actually said it yet, but I'm sorry about your dad."

"Everybody is," Harry said. "But sorry won't bring him back. I'm just gonna keep moving forward."

I smiled a little as I thought of his words. "That's a good plan. I'll keep your words in mind, Harry."

"Glad _someone_ thinks I have good wisdom," Harry joked, and I laughed again.

The elevator stopped as it made a _ding_ sound, signalling my stop. "Well, this is my floor. It was great to see you again, Harry."

I stepped out of the elevator as he said, "It was great to see you again too, Mads."

I gave him a wave as the doors closed, and he started going up again. I watched him go up as I felt Eddie nudge me. "Good for you," He said. "You didn't even need me that time."

"I'm not a _complete_ imbecile," I said.

"Are you sure?"

I swatted at him and received many strange looks from people who only saw me swatting air.

I really needed to get some control over that.

* * *

**TBC...**

**I literally don't know what happened but I was struck with a lot of inspiration!**

* * *

_**Review Responses...**_

_**Elsa Thompson: **_Thank you for thinking this story is damn cute! It's really nice! And to tell you, I'm not dead, but school is making me feel that way. However, I have found some time to update and some inspiration so voila! Another update!

I hereby bestow this update on to the children of our humanity. I hope the children and you liked the update!

_**grapejuice101:**_ Why thank you! And this is literally me updating as soon as I could LOL. I hope you loved it!

_**Cassie-D1**_: Yes, I updated! And I'm happy you're happy!

_**Mayflowers123:**_ I'm sorry for making you wait long but here's another chapter! It had a little bit of everything which is always good.

_**xxBethJoyxx**_: I love Peter and Mads too! They're definitely one of my favourite couples to write for. They both have a lot of sarcasm and snark but have a lot of love for each other too which makes them great.

_**Avalongirl55:**_ I apologize for making you wait ages and I won't make any promises for the next chapter but it'll hopefully follow soon!

_**Momobear9898**_: I think sometimes I'm being unfair to her for never catching a break but then I laugh and make her life worse LOL. Hope you loved the update!

_**WriteToEscapeReality1309:**_ Literally you're one of my favourite people ever. EVER. Mads and Peter are already my OTP *hair flips over shoulder dramatically* *hair gets caught in mouth* Oh shit. ANYWAYS! Mads and Peter fluffyness so I hope you enjoyed it!

_**Chienna**_**: **I will NOT be abandoning this story. The updates might be few and far between, but I made a commitment to you readers and to Peterline to finish their story. And writer's block accompanied with schoolwork is literally disgusting. Here's your update!

_**RainbowFlames8**_**: **Eeep, you have no idea how happy that makes me! (that sounded a bit weird). I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SAID YOU LOVE THEM MORE THAN HALLIE AND PETER. LIKE HOW? PETER AND HALLIE ARE AMAZEBALLS.

AND STOP IT WITH THE KIND WORDS BEFORE I EXPLODE (no pls keep the kind words coming I love squishing my face in my pillow and crying because people are so nice).

LITERALLY WHEN YOU SAID YOU FELT HONOURED TO BE RECOGNIZED BY ME I WANTED TO CRAWL INTO A BALL BECAUSE I AM MERELY A POTATO WHO HAPPENS TO WRITE GOOD AND YOU MADE ME SCREAM AND FLIP WITH YOUR WORDS.

AND! Because of your update with Focal Point, it inspired me to write! So I really have you to owe. Once again, I dedicate this chapter to YOU!

_**Guest 1**_: I am back and hopefully I don't go away for so long again. And I love Mads and Peter cuteness too! TWINSIES!

_**stizzzy**_: It's okay my friends think I'm crazy too :) Evil Madeline was in this chapter (mainly because she needed to make an appearance and hasn't been around a lot) but Eddie was in this chapter too! I can't wait for you guys to read Blonde Mads and Eddie's first interaction. It's gonna be great. Don't worry, Mads doesn't think David's all that good either LOL. I hope you enjoyed the update!

_**Meimei555**_: Thank you for understanding! The thing is, with the announcement that this series isn't getting another installment, it's making me want to hold off on the updates and keep Mads and Peter alive longer, but that's not fair to you readers so I'm starting to get more into the habit of them again. I can also do little flash-forwards or do something like RainbowFlames8 with their kids (that is if she/he doesn't mind me doing something like it).

_**Guest 2**_: Mads and PEter are doing great for now. And so is Gwen! Who knows, maybe a romance is peeking it's way in for Gwen...

_**sarahmichellegellarfan1:**_ Mads and Peter are literally cotton candy. And I'm sorry I took so long but I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

_**Nicole1024:**_ Thank you! Here's another update!

_**kelcie21:**_ Thank you! And here's your update!

_**ThePhantomismyLove:**_ I have written more as per your request LOL. I hope you liked it!

_**Loving it: **_We will have to see about a love triangle, but for now I think it'll just be Mads/Peter. Maybe if the series had gotten more movies and we got to explore Harry's character more, but for now I think Mads and Peter are happy in the spot where they are.

_**pixiearmy:**_ I have updated! Hope you liked it!

_**MidnightPenguin:**_ I have posted! I hope it lived up to your expectations!

_**L:**_ If you're down here I assume you've read this chapter and I hope you loved it!

_**SpiderWeb**_: As stated above it'll likely not happen, but I will try my best to include some MaddieXHarry friendship scenes!

_**Guest 3:**_ Thank you for your kind words! I hope you loved the update!

_**SpiderGirl: **_To answer your questions I have updated again right now LOL. As you can see, we HAVE seen Harry, and I think Maddie and Harry will be friends only. I'm interested myself to see what kind of scenes I cook up for them, though! And to be honest I can't answer all questions without spoilers but I will try my best! Hope you liked the chapter!

_** .1995:**_ Thank you so much! Here's your update!

* * *

**REVIEW! FOLLOW! FAVOURITE! THANKS! STAY TUNED! I PROMISE I'LL TRY NOT TO BE TOO LATE WITH THE NEXT UPDATE!**


	4. Revelations

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Amazing Spider-Man! Just my OC, "Madeline Beckett", and any other characters or plot lines I make up along the way!

**Author's Note: **HOLY CRAP I JUST NOTICED THIS STORY HAS 202 FOLLOWERS YOU ARE ALL THE GREATEST READERS EVER AND I THINK I MIGHT BURST INTO TEARS.

Also! Because of the news of no more movies in this franchise, I have decided to end this story in a way where if I come up with my own idea to continue it I will! And that's all I'm gonna say!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"What do you think?" I asked Gwen as I twirled in the mirror in my bedroom. I was wearing the bridesmaid dress that Amy had picked out and to be honest, I wasn't feeling it.

Apparently neither was Gwen because she sucked in a breath and said, "At least you only have to wear it once. Then, if you want, you can burn it."

"At least I didn't have to pay for it," I said as I turned around to have her unzip the dress.

She did so, but her hand was shaking as she did it. I dropped my hair when she was done and turned around to face her. I grabbed her hands, steadying them. "_You _are gonna knock 'em dead," I assured her. Gwen had her big interview for Oxford in a couple of hours and she wanted me to calm her down and distract her for a bit before she went in.

"And what if I don't?" She asked as she began nibbling on her nails. "What if I don't knock 'em dead and I miss the greatest opportunity of my life?"

I sighed. I quickly shrugged out of the dress and into my jeans and longsleeved black shirt before turning back to face Gwen. I put my hands on her shoulders. "Listen to me. The last thing that I want is for you to be thousands and thousands of miles away where I can't see you every day of my life. But this is _you_, Gwen. I want this for you more than anything because I know how good you are and how far this is going to take you. You are going to do great. You're going to wow 'em so hard that they'll never know what hit them."

Gwen let out a half laugh half sob as she reached forward and hugged me. "I love you, Mads. And nothing is gonna tear you away from me. I promise."

"I promise, too," I said as I hugged her tightly back.

She pulled away after a couple of seconds. "Will you come with me?"

I nodded. "Of course I will."

* * *

"You got your purse?" I asked.

"Check," She said as she held it up.

"Is your hair looking fabulous?"

Gwen chuckled a bit as she reached up to gently touch her hair. "I sure hope so."

"Do you have the confidence that you can do this?" I asked.

She took a deep breath in and nodded. "I do."

I clapped my hands together. "Then you got this. Now, I'll be waiting right out here for you to finish, unless something comes up in which case I will text you and let you know."

"Okay," She said, quickly nodding her head.

I grabbed her shoulders and turned her around, giving her a gentle push towards the door. "Break a leg, Stacy."

She gave me a smile as she grabbed the door and pushed it, going inside to what could make or break it for her.

I sucked in a breath and blew air out of my lips. I stuffed my hands into my pockets as I leaned against the wall next to the door.

"You're doing the right thing, you know," Eddie said as he materialized next to me.

"Yeah, I know," I huffed as I tapped my foot against the ground.

"You also must know that if you hadn't given Gwen your blessing, she wouldn't have gone for it," Eddie revealed.

I swivled my head towards him. "What? You can't be serious."

Eddie gave me a look. "I see a lot more than you do, Mads. Gwen was doubting that she could really do this and with your attitude towards this whole thing from the beginning, she almost didn't send the application. But when you told her that she deserved this and how good it could be for her and that you were okay with it, it was just what she needed to send it in."

I looked towards the door that Gwen had disappeared into. Did I really matter that much to Gwen? The fact that she felt close enough to me not almost not pursue something that could change her whole life and career simply because I wasn't okay with her going made me feel so bad. She was going to do this huge thing for me, and she didn't even know who I really_ was_. The guilt sat in my stomach uncomfortably, and the thought of telling Gwen the truth about who I was crossed my mind.

"Yes, you really do matter that much to Gwen, and no, you should _not_ tell her who you are," Eddie said, replying to my thoughts.

I gave him a look. "Oh, come _on_. Is nothing sacred?"

"Madeline," Eddie said seriously. "You know the rules. If you tell anyone and I do mean _anyone_-even the hot dog guy on the corner over there-the truth about who you are, you'll be immediately eliminated and sent home. If you truly love Peter and Gwen as much as you say, then you won't tell them."

"But they love me too, and they have no idea who I _am_," I insisted. "What's the worst thing that could happen if I told them?"

"The whole point of the 'don't tell them' rule is that so they're not influenced by any outside source," Eddie explained. "If you told Peter the real potential of Spider-Man, he could change his mind and become evil and you'd alter the whole course of the comics."

"What if I didn't tell him about that, but just about who I am?" I asked.

Eddie shook his head. "No dice. If you _do_ tell, you'll be given a trial but you'll be found guilty. And your mind will be erased of this whole deal."

"But I feel so guilty for lying," I told him. "What do you recommend for that?"

I didn't receive an answer because the next thing I knew, Peter was crashing into Eddie, who disappeared as soon as Peter touched him. I gasped in shock as I watched Peter tumble to the ground. "Oh God, are you okay?" I asked as I grabbed his upper arm and helped him stand up.

"No, not really," He mumbled as I helped him stand up, and I noticed the tears prickling behind his eyes.

"Peter, what's wrong?" I asked as I put my hands on his arms to help stabilize him.

"Okay, okay, everything right now is a mess," He said, running his fingers through his hair. "My mom, my dad, everything I thought about them: lies!" He chuckled a bit hysterically. "Lies, lies, lies, and none of it makes any sense anymore! And I don't know what to do with Harry because he's my best pal and of course I want to help him but what if my blood works? Or what if it doesn't work? I have no idea!"

"Hey, Peter?" I said. His eyes were looking everywhere but me when he was saying his little speech, so I grabbed his chin so that he was looking me directly in the eye. "You just keep your eyes on me, okay? See how calm I am? Take deep breaths, like this."

I demonstrated the breath, and he followed me for the next few breaths.

"Okay," I said when he was nice and calm. "Tell me what happened."

"Aunt May said that FBI agents came to our house a few days after the funeral," He began. "He said that my father was a traitor and ran off with the money on his research."

I scrunched up my eyebrows. "But that can't be true. I mean, your dad wasn't like that."

"I don't know what I think anymore," Peter said. "But there is one thing that I _am_ sure of."

"What is that?" I asked.

He reached forward and cupped my face. "I love you. You're the one thing that I keep coming back to and I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. I _can't_ lose you."

I felt my lower lip tremble a bit as I blinked my tears back. No mattre how many times Peter said something like this to me, it always brought on tears. "I love you too, Peter," I told him. "And I don't want to lose you, either."

Peter leaned down and kissed me, and it was unlike any other kiss we'd had before. I felt his fear, his nervousness, I felt _him_.

And in that moment, I knew I could never tell him. I could never tell him the truth about who I was. He'd lose me, and I'd lose him, and that was the last thing that either of us needed.

* * *

Peter had gone home shortly after, but I received a text from him that he needed me for something. I felt bad leaving Gwen, but I could sense the desperation in his voice as I told him that I'd meet him wherever he needed me. I texted Gwen and told her that I had to go but to call me after she was done his interview and met Peter down at a weird tunnel entrance.

"Are you sure this is legal?" I asked him as I eyed it.

"No," He shrugged as he turned around for me to climb on his back. I did so, and he dropped down gracefully to the ground, not even missing a beat.

I climbed off of his back as we made our way to the rain. Luckily for me, I picked my quietest sneakers today. The last thing we needed was to get caught.

We got to the platform, and I felt Peter automatically tighten his fingers around mine. I gave him a comforting squeeze as we walked towards the turnstile. He pulled a coin out of his pocket that would grant entrance. I fell back as he went forward, slipping the coin into the turnstile slot. We waited for something, anything, to happen, but nothing did.

I let Peter let out his anger by pounding the wall in front of him a few times before going over to him. I touched his back. "Let's just get out of here before we get caught, Peter."

Suddenly, the ground began to shake. Peter came out from where the wall was and wrapped his arm around me, hugging me to his chest as the ground continued to shake.

"Is it an earthquake?" I asked Peter over the sound.

He shook his head, his eyes flickering over to the tracks of the train. "I don't think so..."

I watched in confusion as a freaking _train_ erupted from the ground-literally. It raised from the tracks and settled on top, acting as if it had just pulled into the area. All the lights inside turned on and it seemed fully functionable. But the question was, why was it down here?

Peter stood in front of me as we carefully walked over to the train. He walked in before I did, and I followed behind him as I observed the area. It reminded me of when we found Dr. Connors's lab. It was filled with tools, different types of lab equipment, notes upon notes, and a computer that was clearly very old and had collected lots of spiderwebs.

The screen of the computer said "DOWNLOAD COMPLETE", and Peter sank down in the chair as I wondered what the hell that meant.

I stood behind him as he clicked the file that had been downloaded and a video playing window showed up.

Who I assumed to be Richard Parker based on pictures I'd seen showed up on the screen. The quality was pretty crap, but we could still make out his face and features. "_Test. My name is Richard Parker, whatever lies have been told about me, I would like the world to know the truth. Oscorp was already a leader in genetic research when Norman Osborn made a deal with a foreign military organization to continue funding my research. And I discovered what they were going to use it for-weapons. Biological weapons of course. So, I refused."_

Seeing Peter's father on the screen surely must have been freaking him out, so I put my hands on his shoulders and rubbed them in comfort.

"_And now to eliminate me from the picture, Norman Osborn has falsified evidence against me in order to take control of my work. But it doesn't matter because there is something else that Norman doesn't know. The human DNA that I implanted in the spiders was my own. Which means without me, without my bloodline, Oscorp can't replicate or continue experiments._ _I have destroyed as much as possible from the archives. But I didn't have time to kill all of the spiders so as a scientist, my choice is very clear now. I have to disappear. I have to get far away from here as I can, but as a father..._"

I felt Peter tremble under my fingers, so I reached down and hooked my arm around his neck. He reached up and grabbed a hold of my arm.

Richard continued. "_It means I may not see my boy again, and nothing is as important to me as my son Peter. Nothing in this world. But I have a responsibility to protect the world from what I've created and protect him from what Oscorp is capable of. People will say I'm a monster for what I've done, maybe they're right. I always thought I'd have more time-"_

_ "Dad?" _A kid's voice-presumably Peter's-called out. "_Dad!_"

"_I'm sorry,_" Richard said, and the video was ended.

I could feel Peter's tears on my arm, but I didn't say anything. After about a minute, he turned around and began sobbing in my arms. I wrapped my other arm around him and let him continue to cry.

* * *

I had my phone turned off when Peter and I went inside, but I turned it back on as we began to leave the tunnel. When it was on, I saw that I had a voice message from Gwen.

Since my left hand was tightly in Peter's, I used my right hand to listen to it. I put the phone to my ear as I listened to the message. "_Hey, Mads, guess what? I got into Oxford! It's very exciting. I actually went to your house a bit earlier and you weren't there...I guess I thought I'd get to say goodbye. I'm on my way to the airport right now because there's this early summer class I found out about. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before I left but...I _know_ how you feel about me going to Oxford, no matter how much you deny it. So yeah...I really hope you don't hate me. I'll call you when I get to England._"

I was smiling at first, but when she got to the part about her leaving for England right now, my smile dropped. I stopped walking and as a result Peter did too. He turned around to face me and asked, "What's wrong?"

I brought my phone down from my ear. "Gwen's leaving for England right now."

"What?" He asked.

I shook my head a little. "I don't-I don't know why she...She _promised_ nothing would take her from me." I snapped my head up to Peter. I grabbed a hold of his arm. "I have to see her. I have to see her before she leaves or I'll regret it forever."

"Okay," Peter said. He quickly slipped into his Spider-Man uniform, grabbed me, and we flew away to talk some sense into my best friend.

* * *

**TBC...**

**Had a bit of difficulty writing the ending but hopefully it turned out good!**

**And I can't believe the movie's almost over! I'm going to try and drag it out a bit, but I have a cool surprise coming up that'll hopefully make up for the story coming to such a fast ending!**

* * *

_**Review Responses...**_

_**Scarecrow's Rag Doll:**_ Thanks so much! Here's your update!

_** .1995: **_Thank you!

_**grapejuice101: **_Me too! Here's your update!

_**book ponds: **_Thank you so much! I love Mads and Peter too! And omg I'm so glad I could do this for you!

_**Rissa-channn:**_ They're so adorable! I'm getting so sad that I won't be writing them anymore! Here's your update!

_**Momobear9898:**_ Hey, did you see the two month gap I took? Don't feel too bad! And thank you!

_**sarahmichellegellarfan1:**_ Thank you! And no, I felt like a break up wouldn't be a good idea for Mads and Peter, especially since Mads gave up going home to be with Peter. I loved that part too! Here's the next one!

_**RainbowFlames8:**_ Whoa watch out we got a bad ass here! I can't believe you actually left class to read my chapter! I don't want to say that's a good thing but it's a good thing LOL. OH MY GOD I'M SO HAPPY THAT MADE YOU HAPPY! And hey, why not rush good things? And in the place of dinner I'd accept a cake. I will add a panda somewhere I promise you that. And God, please protect your rep we don't want people getting the wrong idea here. Thank you so much for your long review! I adore long reviews so much it gives me life.

_**The-Effulgent-One**_: Thank you! here's your update!

_**JoselinCastillo'Skywalker**_: Muchas gracias, mi amigo/amiga!

_**Guest1:**_ Mads and Peter are so adorable I just want to squish them against my face! Here's more!

_**Guest2:**_ It's okay, I don't like them much either.

_**BatWing:**_ Thank you!

_**RealHuntress18:**_ Thank you so much! I'm so honoured!

_**Madeter SHIP**_: K FIRST I LOVE YOUR LOGIN NAME! And I missed them too! Here's your update!

_**kelcie21:**_ Thank you!

_**WriteToEscapeReality1309: **_THANK YOU SO MUCH! IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME THAT YOU'D REREAD THE CHAPTER! I don't want it to end either, especially since the end is rapidly approaching. A lot of the movie is stuff that Maddie isn't really all that vital in, so it's shortening the length a little. I mean, we're already at the climax! So I'm going to try and shorten them a little. And we all gotta love Eddie!

_**stizzzy:**_ SHH DON'T SAY ANYTHING! And thank you!

_**pierce through the heart**_: Thank you! Peter really is great which is why I'm pissed that he's not getting any more movies in this series! And thank you! I try very hard to keep him in character and I'm glad it's working! Here's your update!

_**SDMN1029:**_ Here's your update!

_**xXxTotalGeekxXx:**_ Thank you so much! It means so much to me! I will not let you die I promise, so here's your update! Um, I'm still expecting that cookie LOL.

* * *

**REVIEW! FOLLOW! FAVOURITE! THANKS! STAY TUNED!**


	5. Death's Door

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Amazing Spider-Man! Just my OC, "Madeline Beckett", and any other characters or plot lines I make up along the way!

**Author's Note: **HA! I just Beyonced your asses!

So so SO sorry for no updates! My entire summer so was busy that it kinda just flew past me. Plus school is well in session and then I caught pneumonia and I was in the hospital for a while there and yadda yadda yadda.

Plus I should be studying for exams but instead I was like "hey you know what you haven't touched in a while? Your Spider-Man fic!"

If you fellas are interested, in my profile under story updates I write down what you can expect for the next chapter! So like a small teaser. It'll be under Behind the Guide!

We are getting close to the end of the story! I have absolutely no idea but trust me it gets better from here!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I held tightly onto Peter's back as he swung through the city to get to Gwen. He got to the highway that led to the airport, and the two of us checked cars until we could find the taxi Gwen was in. Luckily there was heavy traffic, so when I found her, Peter could drop me down right next to her cab. I opened the door, reached in, and grabbed her arm, tugging her out of the cab.

"Hey! What the hell-" Gwen started, but she stopped herself when she saw that it was me pulling her out of the car. "Mads?!"

I shut the car door, hard. "Gwendolyn Maxine Stacy! What the hell is wrong with you? Did you actually think that you could get away with leaving me a voicemail before leaving to another continent?!"

Gwen sucked in a deep breath. "I know, I'm sorry. What I did was a cowardly move and I shouldn't have done it. But I just couldn't stand the idea of _that_ look on your face," Gwen said as she pointed at my face. "I know you've never liked the idea of me going away to England. But I _have_ to do this, Maddie. This would be so great for me. I haven't even left _New York_, much less the country! And I knew that if I saw your face, I'd never leave."

I sighed and reached forward, grabbing Gwen's shoulders. "Gwen Stacy. I love you more than anything in this world. True, I don't want to lose you and have you go so far away from me." I moved my hands to cup her face. "But this is something that you want with all of your heart. How can I deny you it?"

Tears began slipping out of Gwen's eyes. Uh oh, she knew that if she started crying, _I'd_ start crying! "I just know that you have a lot going on with your Dad and with Peter and-"

"And my problems are not your concern," I finished for her. I leaned forward and grabbed her in another hug. "Gwen, you're going to kick ass in England. And you're going to meet English boys and you're going to introduce them to me on Skype and I will let you know if they're duds or if I approve." I pulled back. "But you are going to live your life, wherever you want. I'm fine here. I have my family, I have Peter, I have my school. You don't need to worry about me. You just need to make a life for yourself."

Gwen sniffled. "Really?"

I nodded. "Really. Please. Just get back inside of the cab, drive to the airport, and leave for England."

Gwen sniffled loudly. "Is this really how we're saying goodbye?"

Tears began building up in my own eyes as I nodded. "Yeah, I guess it is." I leaned forward and hugged her again. "I love you so much Gwen."

"I love you so much too, Mads," Gwen sobbed as I felt her tears stain my shirt. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'll miss you too," I told her. I pulled back as I noticed the traffic picking up again. "You should back inside of the taxi. You wouldn't want to miss your flight."

"Right," She said as she looked at the car. "Well. I guess this is goodbye, then. I'll call you as soon as my flight lands."

"You better, or I'm never talking to you again," I joked with a watery smile.

We gave each other one more hug before Gwen finally had to let go of my hand and get back into the cab. She gave me a final wave, and I waved back at her sadly. Before I knew what was happening, I was suddenly swept into the air, and I was flying. I laughed as I buried my face into Peter's Spidey Suit, waiting out the ride until we got to the top of the Brooklyn Bridge. Normally I would have screamed at the height, but I knew Peter would never let me fall.

I pulled his mask off and gave him a kiss. "I really needed that," I breathed as I pulled away and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"How did things go with Gwen?" He asked.

I sighed a little. "She's on her way to get on a flight to London."

Peter looked over at me in surprise. "You let her go?"

I gave him a look. "Of course I did. I've only ever wanted her to be happy and if she's happy in England then _I'm_ happy. Besides," I tightened my arms around his neck. "I'm quite busy here. You know, I got my school, I'm looking for a job, my Dad's getting married..."

"Any other reason?" Peter asked hopefully.

I pretended to think about it, then shook my head. "None that I know of."

All of a sudden, Peter pretended to drop me, and I shrieked before he righted me and pulled me tightly to his chest. I swatted at his shoulder. "That wasn't funny, you jerk!"

"On the contrary, that was hilarious," Peter retorted, before he leaned over and began kissing me.

I would have argued, if I wasn't so addicted to his kisses. We could have stood there and kissed forever, but all the lights in the city suddenly went out. Peter and I pulled away from each other and looked out at the area under us.

"What the hell's going on?" I asked as I looked around us. There was no power _anywhere_.

"I have no idea," Peter answered.

I could suddenly make out a practically levitating blue figure, and my eyes nearly bugged out of my head. "That looks like Max," I breathed. "It looks like he cut the power to the entire city," I thought, looking over Peter's shoulders as the entire city began losing its light.

"There's got to be some kind of blackout plan, right?" Peter suggested. "Some kind of back up?"

"There's an emergency reset at the power plant," I offered. "If Max manages to cut the transmission lines, they're never gonna get the power to come back to the whole city."

"How am I gonna stop him?" Peter thought aloud. "Every time I get close to him, he fries my webshooters."

I bit my lip and thought hard. "We've tried grounding, right?"

"Yeah, I've tried everything. Rubber, plastic-"

"You didn't try magnetizing them, did you?"

"No, I did not," He admitted, shaking his head.

I rolled my eyes at him. "This is why you need me. Remember that eight grade science class experiment?"

"You weren't my partner, of course I remember."

"This isn't the time for guilt, Parker."

"I'm sorry."

"You better be."

"The point?"

"My point is, if you magnetize the nail with a battery..."

"It holds an electric charge!" He finished giddily.

He used his webshooters to get the both of us to the ground. David was there along with a bunch of other officers, barking orders throught a megaphone to the citizens to remain calm and to get back into their vehicles.

"Dad!" I called out to him as soon as Peter and I hit the ground.

David turned around and instinctively shouted into the megaphone. "Madeline?!"

Peter and I both winced at the volume, but we quickly recovered as David reached over and grabbed me by the arm, pushing me towards another officer. "What the hell are you doing here?! Get home to your Mom and Sara, it's not safe for you to be out here!"

"No, Dad, I can help!" I insisted, pushing away from the officer. "I need jumper cables and copper wire."

"Jumper cables?" He repeated. "Why?"

"Dad, just trust me on this, please!" I begged, pleading him with my eyes.

He hesitated but sighed. "Get my kid some jumper cables!"

I squealed and pitched forward and hugged David tightly. "Thank you so much!"

I turned back to Peter, who shouted, "AM I TALKING LOUDER THAN I USUALLY TALK RIGHT NOW?"

I winced as I covered my ears. "Yes!" I answered.

"Whoa. Alright, do it," He said, and once one of the officers handed me the jumper cables, I stuck them to Peter's web shooters, magnetizing them. "Okay, do it. Try, try, try, try, try. Hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry!"

I fished my keys out of my pocket and put them on the shooters, confirming that they were magnetized. "Okay, it works. Good," He said.

"See? This is why you need me," I said triumphantly.

"Rub it in, okay," He said, and he looked behind him then back to me. "I gotta go!"

He turned to leave, but I grabbed his arm before he could. "Wait! Let me come with you."

"Mads, you're not coming with me," He said firmly.

"Yes, I am!" I argued. I felt a hand on my arm, and I looked over to see David.

"You're not going anywhere but home!" David said. He nodded at Peter. "Get out of here, Spider-Man."

"Dad, no!" I protested as I looked over at Peter. "I _need _to help him!"

"Why?" David asked.

_Because I was his guide and I couldn't protect him if I was stuck here. _". I've seen the grid specs and I know how to reset the system." I jerked my arm out of his grasp and turned back to Peter. "I'm coming! You need me just as much as I need you, Peter."

Peter had the _audacity_ to cover my mouth with his hand, but I kept on protesting. Finally, he relented. "Okay, okay, okay. You're coming with me! Shut the thing," He said, pointing at the car bonnet.

I ignored David's protests as I put my hand to the car bonnet to close it. But just as I did, I felt a wet, sticky substance on my hand, and I felt dread build up in me when I realized that Peter had webbed my hand to the car bonnet so that I was stuck.

"Sorry! I love you! Don't hate me!" Peter said as he swung away.

I was so mad at what he had done that I didn't watch my mouth as I called angrily after him, "PETER!"

"_Peter_?" David repeated, and I covered my hand with my mouth as I looked over at David, realizing what I had just done.

"Uhh..." I stammered. "Listen, I gotta go," I said instead as I tugged at the webbing.

"Is Spider-Man Peter Parker?" David asked.

"No, he's not!" I said quickly as I managed to pick the webbing apart. "I just said that because Peter frustrates me a lot and when I get mad I automatically think of that." I pulled my hand free and turned to David. I needed a solid alibi in order to effectively follow Peter. If David knew that I was going after Peter, I'd never be able to follow him. "I'm going home. I'll look after Sara and Mom and I'll even call Amy and Isobel." I didn't wait for his response, and I got into an empty police cruiser.

I turned the car on and when I started driving in the direction that was _not_ home, I heard David's shouts of protest, but I hit the gas anyways and drove. It wasn't hard to find them, I just had to get to the power grid and follow the lightning showdown.

When I got there, Max was holding Peter with his electricity, and the sight of Peter struggling and in pain flashed me back to how he was being choked by Dr. Connors, and I pressed the gas even harder. I didn't flinch when the front of the car came into contact with Max's hard body, and he went flying as Peter dropped to the ground.

I got out of the car and ran over to him. "Peter! Are you okay?" I asked as I watched him stand up. "I can't believe you webbed me to that car! We are going to need serious couple's therapy to deal with our trust issues now."

"You shouldn't be here!" Peter protested as he grabbed me and began shoving me backwards and away from Max.

"Peter, women are allowed to go to war now too, you know that, right?" I asked him as we kept moving backwards. "I know how to help you! I'm not completely useless!"

"What are you doing here?!" He demanded as he turned around to face me while still keeping an eye on Max, waiting for him to recover.

"I told you, I know the grid specs! I know how to reset the system!" I kept going.

"You can't be here right now." He fully faced me and grabbed my shoulders, slightly shaking me to emphasize his point. "I'm not messing around. You can't be here right now! This insane!" He shouted.

I stopped and stomped my foot on the ground. "Guess what, Parker? Right from the beginning, we were _a team_. You're the hero, and I'm the guide. This was what brought us back together! You being Spider-Man is so special to me because it's what brought you back to me. I''ve always been the one behind the hero, let me come forward for once and _help_!"

"God!" Peter cursed as he shook his head.

"Shake your head all you want, I'm _staying_!" I reached up and clutched his arm as we kept moving back. "Tell me: how do we stop him?"

"Okay, so he's electric and he's like a battery," He started. "So what happens if you overcharge a battery?"

"It'll explode," I answered.

"Right!" He said.

"We'll use his power against him," I thought aloud. "Okay, let's do it."

"I think I can reconnect the power lines, but what I need you to do, I need you to reset the system," He said. "Okay, when I say, you turn that power on. You turn it on, no matter what."

_No matter what? But what if he got hurt? _"But Peter..."

"_No buts_," He insisted. "No matter what."

Suddenly, Max began regaining consciousness, and Peter shoved me fully backwards. "Go! Go!"

I stumbled at first, but I regained my footing as I ran to the Oscorp office to reset the system. I pushed my way through the door, and I winced as I saw the dead bodies on the ground. I tried not to cry out as I grabbed the keys from one of the dead bodies and opened the manual rest box that had the button. My hand was firmly on the switch, and I looked up to see Max was giving Peter all he had with his electricity. I felt my heart beginning to pound twice as fast and my hand started to tremble.

"You can do this," Eddie cheered on, and I looked over to see my guide put his hand on my shoulder and giving it a firm squeeze. I looked back over to Peter, and I saw him tying his web strings together.

"Now, Mads! Now! Do it now!" Peter called out, and I pulled the switch.

The city's power immediately started to restore. The impact of the electricity went back into Max as his own energy began to betray him, and he overloaded as he exploded. I ducked down, waited a few seconds, then looked back up to see the faint glow of blue fade away and the light in the city coming back to life.

I ran out of the Oscorp building and over to Peter, where I grabbed his arm to help him sit up. "Hey, are you okay?" I asked him as I kept my hand on his back.

"Never better," He responded as he shook off the dizziness.

"Hey, how about when this is all over I'll give you a shoulder massage?" I suggested as I helped him stand up.

"I _knew_ I loved you for a reason," He said, and I laughed as I reached up and hugged him, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck. Peter held me close as we swayed slightly from side to side as we hugged in victory.

I heard the whirring of a machine, and I pulled away from Peter as we saw something-or some_one_-flying towards us on a glider. I squinted and closer inspection revealed the horrible looking creature to be _Harry Osborne_. I pulled fully away from Peter as he pushed me away from him. "Madeline, stay there," He demanded as Harry's cackling out louder.

Harry came to a stop in front of us, and he glared at Peter for a few seconds before he noticed me in the back. He looked from Peter to me then back to Peter as his lips curled into a smirk. "Peter. When you said Spider-Man said no, you meant you said no."

"Harry, what did you do?" Peter asked.

"What you made me do. You were my friend and you betrayed me!" Harry growled.

"No, I was trying to protect you!" Peter insisted.

"Oh, look at me!" Harry seethed.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay. It's gonna be alright," Peter tried.

"You can give people hope. You take it away?" Harry asked.

"No, Harry," Peter started.

"I'm gonna take away yours!" Harry finished.

It didn't even dawn on me what Harry had meant, because I was so focused on Peter and trying to think up a plan to get Peter out of here safely. Harry was now a dangerous threat, and it was my love and guide powers combined that was trying to formulate a scenario where I could Peter safe. Unfortunately, that meant that I didn't realize Harry was charging for me until it was a second too late.

I faintly heard Peter shout, "RUN, MADS! RUN!" as I turned on my heel to book it. I felt a _whoosh_ against my face and a pair of arms snaked around my waist. At first I thought it was Peter, but the way my skin immediately started crawling made me realize that it was Harry. My feet were lifted off of the ground as Harry snatched me from the ground.

"Harry! Harry, put her down!" I heard Peter shout against the winds as Harry flew us through the air and to the top of the clock tower. "Harry, stop this right now! This isn't you, Harry! This is not you! Harry, put her down!" Peter called from his spot at the top of the clock tower.

"Harry!" I tried. "Harry, please," I pleaded. Where was Eddie? Wasn't there some kind of rule against this?

"Harry is dead!" Harry screamed, and I flinched slightly.

"Harry, this is between you and me!" Peter called up. "You wanna fight? Fight me, let her go!"

"Okay," Harry said simply, and before I knew it, I wasn't in his arms anymore.

I was falling through the air of New York City.

"No!" I heard Peter shout as I fell through the air, screams ripping through my throat. Peter jumped up, and I felt his arms around me as we collided and crashed landed through the clock tower.

My body felt like I had been hit by a million cars as we fell on top of one of the mechanisms of the clock tower. Peter had positioned himself so that he was the one on the bottom, with me tightly in his arms and on top of him. "Are you okay?" He asked.

I felt my body involuntarily shuddering as I shook my head. "Are you okay?" I asked.

Peter didn't have the time to answer as an orange bomb landed next to the two of us and it exploded, blowing Peter and I apart. I started falling, just like I almost fell off of the top of the Oscorp building last year, but Peter grabbed my wrist tightly before I could. "I got you!" He assured me. "I'm gonna put you down right here," he said as he dropped me, and I nearly screamed again but then I felt his webbing on my wrist as he lowered me down to one of the gears.

I immediately began looking for an escape route. The gears below me led to the bottom of the clock tower, where there was a safe exit. If Harry stayed preoccupied with Peter long enough, I could get to the bottom and think of another plan to help Peter.

I felt my heart thumping loudly as I jumped to the next gear underneath me, wincing as my feet made contact with it. I looked back up to see what was going on, and Harry and Peter were still fighting. Using the distraction, I jumped down to the next gear. My disadvantage was that I had to move slowly because one wrong jump while the gears and clock wheels were turning and it was Bye Bye, Madeline.

There was a crashing above me, and I looked up to see Harry's glider plummeting towards me. I didn't even have the chance to scream as it broke the gear that I was standing on, and I lost my footing and began falling.

I felt a stickiness in my hand, and I looked up to see that Peter and thrown me a piece of his webbing, and he was lifting me up. As he was, I felt...weird. Like there was something in my bones that told me I was going to die tonight. I tried to fight it as he lifted me, but when I saw Harry stirring from behind Peter, I knew that only one person was going to make it out of here tonight, and I'll be damned if I let that person be someone other than Peter.

But before I died, he had to know the truth. I couldn't let myself die knowing that Peter only knew a technical lie. "Peter!" I called out to him, my heart thumping loudly. Even know every guiding instinct within me was screaming not to tell him, my heart chose to ignore it as I called out, "I'm not from here! You're not _real_! This world isn't _real_!"

I saw him tilting his head at my revelation, and before he could do anything, Harry jumped on top of his back and flipped him around. The sudden pull caused my webbing to strain, and I slipped down closer to the ground. I yelped as my legs dangled.

I looked up and saw Peter trying to keep the clock gear from turning, but the mechanism broke, and Peter's foot lost its place as the webbing-the only thing that was keeping me alive-was snapped by the two gears.

It was like everything happened in slow motion. I felt my arm being lowered, and my arms moved without thought, trying desperately to grab on to something that would keep me from plunging to my death. Unfortunately, they couldn't find anything, and they flailed along with my legs as gravity came into effect, pulling me down towards the cold, unforgiving Earth.

* * *

The words jumped around in Peter's head as he desperately tried to fight off Harry Osborne. _She wasn't here? He wasn't real? This _world_ wasn't real_?

Peter didn't have the time to dwell on it as he jammed his foot between the two gears to keep them from turning. The string that was keeping the love of his life alive was inching closer to two other gears, threatening to cut her lifeline.

Just when Peter thought he had everything under control, his foot slipped, and the gear that his foot was against moved backwards. The gears began turning again; the clock returned to life.

The snapping sound of the webbing echoed in Peter's ears as some of the gears in the clock exploded and flung Harry away from him. He immediately flipped around to see Madeline, his dear, sweet, love, girlfriend, _best friend_, began crumbling to the ground.

He leaped through the wreckage, desperation and determination pouring through his body instead of blood. He tried to make himself move towards her faster as he caught her stare.

She had tears in her eyes, but surprisingly, no shock. Just...acceptance. She gave Peter a weak smile as she mouthed the words, "I love you".

Peter shot his wrist out and pressed the button on his webbing, shooting a strand out to catch her. The webbing stuck to her stomach, and Peter grabbed on to a bar in the tower to stop the two of them from falling to the ground.

Unfortunately, Peter had underestimated the distance to the ground, and Madeline's body collided with the cold ground. Her entire body shattered upon impact, a fact unknown to Peter. The ground shuddered when she hit the ground, and her body was splayed out at an impossible angle as she hung from the webbing strand, a fact that Peter couldn't see from how high up he was.

He put the strand on the bar he was holding on to and jumped. He landed with grace on the ground, right in front of Madeline.

Something was wrong.

Peter realized this fairly quickly. He ripped off his mask, to make sure that it wasn't obscuring his vision as he walked towards her.

Her body was hanging limp, her arms flopping up and her hands facing the sky. Her eyes were firmly shut as her legs dangled carelessly. He put his hands underneath her, cradling her body as he tore the web that was holding her up. Her body weight fell into his arms, and he lowered the two of them to the ground as despair filled him.

He waited for Madeline, beautiful Madeline, to open her eyes, take a lungful of air, and laugh that contagious laugh about how she had tricked him. She would insist to Peter to put her down and that she was perfectly capable of walking and she would take his hand and lead them home.

But her chest remained as still as a stone. Her eyes remained closed, unflinching. Her body was limp.

"Hey, hey," Peter whispered as he fell to a sitting position. Madeline suddenly felt very small in his arms as he cradled her to his chest. "Hey!" He tried again, but she remained unresponsive. His free hand went to her dark hair, brushing the strands away from her face. "Madeline? Maddie?" He said, putting his hand to her cheek, then to the spot between her neck and her shoulder, and then back to her cheek. He felt his body begin to tremble as tears began building up. "Stay with me! Stay with me, please!"

But she continued to not respond as his fat tears dropped to her face. She didn't reach up to try and wipe them off, and she didn't open her mouth to complain that he was getting his tears on her. She didn't move at all.

"I love you..." He sobbed, and as he said it, he realized that he'd never hear her say it back. He suddenly couldn't remember the last time he had said those words to her, or the last time she had said them to him. "Please, don't..."

They had their whole lives planned out. He was going to be Spider-Man, she was going to go to university, and then the two of them would spend the rest of their lives together. That entire future was wiped away because of one single careless act on Peter's behalf.

He shouldn't have let her come with him. He should've fought harder to keep her away. He never should have gotten involved with her again. Peter would have always been in love with her, but at least she still would have been alive.

"NO!" He screamed. The word was a loud, guttural sound that erupted out of his chest as he lowered his face into the crook of her neck, his tears staining her skin and her clothes. "I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry," He whispered over and over again, the words feather light against her skin. "PLEASE!" He screamed.

She _should_ have been bothered by his screaming. She _should_ have pushed him away from her in their bantering way. She _should_ have had a lot of things. She _should_ have had a future, with him.

But she wasn't.

She never would.

Peter sat there, clutching her to his chest, slowly rocking her lifeless body back and forth as he sobbed, whispering apologies and 'I love yous' and mourning the loss of a promised future that would never be.

* * *

Death was a lot weirder than I expected it to be.

There was a very bright, white light, which was what I was expecting, but when I started blinking away the light, shapes began to take form. Really _weird_ shapes too. When I finally blinked all the white out of my vision, I was standing in...a court room?

I looked behind me to see an audience of people that I'd never seen before in my life. I looked back to see that I was still in the clothes that I was in when I was in New York. There was a desk on the other side of me, and in front of me was the Judge's desk (the name on the desk read "Judge Walsh") and the witness stand next to it. The jury stand was filled with people whispering, and the audience was whispering too.

A person suddenly materialized at the other desk, and it was Blonde Madeline, a smug smirk on her face as she adjusted her suit and tie and put down the briefcase that she was carrying on to the desk.

Another person materialized next to me, and I was suddenly engulfed in the arms of Eddie. "Madeline! I'm so glad you're okay!"

_Okay_? I thought to myself as I awkwardly stood up to help hug Eddie back. What happened?

The images flooded my mind all at once. Helping Peter overcome Max. Harry Osborne dropping me to the clock tower. Telling Peter the truth before I fell to my death.

I pulled back from Eddie's hug. Oddly, he wasn't in his usual get up-a Hawaiian shirt with board shorts ("What? I like to vacation when I'm not helping you!" had been Eddie's response when I asked him why he was always dressed like that)-but instead, he was wearing a black suit with a tie.

"What's going on?" I asked him, and before he could open his mouth to answer, everyone who was sitting in the room rose to their feet, and Eddie grabbed my shoulders and made me face the front of the room.

My eyes immediately met the cold gaze of the Judge as he went to his seat. My eyes never met his as he sat down, and in turn, the rest of the room sat down. I fumbled down to my seat as I continued my stare down.

Judge Walsh's loud voice, full of authority, boomed, "Let the trial of Madeline Beckett begin!"

* * *

**TBC...**

**Yup.**

**After not updating for over six months, this is how I leave it.**

**Now that I'm actually so close to finishing it, I PROMISE PROMISE PROMISE that I won't take as long to finish this story. Madeline and Peter deserve closure, and so do you, my dear readers.**

**Also, leave me lots of reviews! It gives me motivation :)**

**Also, did anyone notice I did the thing? I included the name of the first story in this chapter!**

**ANYWAYS!**

**REVIEW RESPONSES...**

* * *

_**grapejuice101:**_ Thanks! I'm sorry for the gap but here's a new chapter!

_**AnimeWriterAndLover: **_Thank you!

_**Scarecrow's Rag Doll: **_Thanks so much!

_** :**_ I WILL BLAME SONY BECAUSE WHILE I WAS WRITING THIS CHAPTER I REALIZED HOW MUCH I LOVED WRITING PETER AND MADS AND HOW MUCH I MISSED IT. Out of all of my fanfictions, their dialogue and banter is the easiest to write. Their characters are just so good together it's effortless.

_**The-Effulgent-One:**_ Thank you! I think she's rather great myself.

_**Deser Vulpes Zerda:**_ And it turns out you were right! *hides along with you*

_**elise caester: **_Thank you! That actually means so much to me. I try to strive to make my characters not Mary Sue's.

_**sarahmichellegellarfan1:**_ I skipped a lot of the events of the movie because they weren't relevant to Mads and Peter's life, but I made this chapter pretty long, plus I'll most likely be writing multiple epilogues to end this story and properly wrap everything up.

_**RealHuntress18:**_ I'M SORRY SOMETHING BIG _HAD _TO BE DONE, AND MADELINE WOULD HAVE RATHER DIED FIRST THEN LET PETER OR GWEN DIE FOR HER (WHICH SHE DID)!

_**Guest 1:**_ Honestly, I was thinking about it earlier today, and I was like "I can't believe I made Eddie's character a thing, what was I thinking" but I can't imagine this story without him. And as you see, they do! And thank you so much! :)

_**JoselinCastillo'Skywalker: **_Que? Perdón, no hablo espanol. Well, not that great Spanish anyways. Either way, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

_**Guest 2: **_YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS GUEST 2!

_**Sarcha: **_I guess we'll just have to see what happens! ;)

_**RainbowFlames8: **_I'm glad you were so happy! I prefer regular cake, but bring both, I'm greedily like that. I hope you enjoyed the fluffiness of Mads and Peter this chapter. You know, before I cruelly crushed everybody. Luv ya too!

_**Tori:**_ Thank you! I'm actually considering a third installment, but I'll make the epilogues just in case I don't get around to the third installment. I love Mads and Peter too!

_**Rkanti15:**_ Thank you for your kind words! We'll just have to wait and see what happens, won't we?

_**Carly Carnations: **_I love Mads and Peter too! Like I said before, they're the easiest couple to write for in terms of fluffiness. Thank you for your review!

_**bac0npizza:**_ Thank you so much! Here's your update!

_**DarkDust27: **_Thank you thank you thank you so much! Here's an update! FINALLY AMIRITE LOL I hate myself.

_**Rkanti16:**_ You again? No, it's great you reviewed twice! I'm so sorry for the gap between chapters, but time just gets away from me and I don't even realize it.

_**kirstybear: **_Thank you! Sorry for the wait, but I hope it was worth it!

_**Singer of Water: **_I love when people tell me that, because they decide to keep enough of an open mind and in the end, a lot of people end up loving Madeline and her relationship with Peter. I honestly don't know where this idea came from, but I'm so glad I stuck with it and decided to write it all down.

_**LindySwan97: **_I'M SORRY I'M LITERALLY THE WORST PERSON TO EXIST EVER. Thank you so much! It means so much to me that you hold Madeline so highly in terms of character. This is the beginning of the end!

_**That-Stubborn-Biotch: **_Sure, I'll do another What If! I'll probably include it in the series of epilogues I write for this story. And about the drama thing, I like to include it, as well as the action and adventure, but when you get down to the nuts and bolts of it, this story was about two people opening up and reconnecting and discovering themselves through each other. Thank you for your words and your patience!

_**bellacullenstar07:**_ Thank you! I love knowing that people think that Madeline's character develops and that she's just not another Mary Sue.

_**Guest 3:**_ Here's an update!

_**Avery Olsen: **_Here's another chapter!

_**moviegirl4001: **_Thank you so much! Here ya go!

_**Guest 4: **_Sorry for the gap but here's the update!

* * *

**REVIEW! FOLLOW! FAVOURITE! THANKS! STAY TUNED!**


End file.
